Okami Amaterasu and the Gray Wolf
by byronknight892
Summary: As Byron gets sucked into the game of Okami, he will have partner up with Amaterasu and Issun to recover the 13 Brush gods, experiencing many trials ahead of them as the trials will to self-discovery and trust in one another.
1. Prologue

**Okami, Amaterasu and Characters is the property of Capcom Llc. This story tells the adventure to start to finish in the time. Oc's are mine, and Okami is the best game in my opinion, this story will also include the total collection of the stray beads as some of the stories forgot to include, Also the characters will be Anthro in the resting chapters for this story, and Ammy will speak through the entire story.**

* * *

**Prologue - Sucked into Nippon.**_The story begins at the Apartment of Byron Knight, a man in his late 20's as he decided to play Okami Hd on his Xbox one, he first noticed that the save data was completely gone, and he was going to do everything from Scratch. So he started the new game and as the game got to Where Sakuya was awaking Amaterasu, the game froze._"Huh?! This game is brand new, it should not be crashing at the beginning!" Byron said as he got close to the Television, he noticed that the screen was glowing brighter and brighter, as he was being pulled into the Game as everything went black.

_When Byron awoken, he noticed that the sky was red and the sound of wind and waves were crashing against the land, but he really noticed that He saw Amaterasu and Sakuya explaining the situation of the land of Nippon and Kamiki, but what really startled him was that his fur was gray and red and blue markings surrounded his body, and a Divine instrument that was on his back._"Uh, what happened? Ahh! What happened to me?!" Byron said, in a panic as he looked at himself, whining like a wolf as he realized where he was, but his whining had gotten the attention of Amaterasu and Issun as he froze in place.

"Ammy, look there's another wolf and he looks like you but I never seen him before." Issun said as he bounced on to Byron's muzzle, seeing his eyes up close.

"Um.., I'm Byron, nice to meet you, bug." Byron said as he was looked at Issun, seeing his aura turn red as Issun yelled about being called a bug, before bouncing back to Amaterasu.

"Byron.." Amaterasu said as she walked up to him, smiling at him a bit as she barks softly telling him to follow her to the cave of Nagi, to which Byron had no choice but to follow her in.

"Whoa..., This place is so serene and tranquil!" Byron said as he followed Amaterasu around, heading to the a broken bridge leading to the river of heavens. "The bridge is out, i wonder if there was a way to fix it.." he mused.

"Well, I have mastered one brush technique to restore broken bridges: Rejuvenation." Issun said, as he pulled his brush-Sword Denkomaru out and painted the ink in the bridge, seeing it splash away as the bridge was fixed.

"Amazing!" Byron said as he noticed the ink on his tail, but he kept following Amaterasu and Issun to the river of the heavens, seeing a puddle of stardust instead.

"The river of heavens.." He said, looking at Amaterasu as he followed her to the hill, seeing a constellation appear.


	2. The first step of a thousand

**Okami, Amaterasu, the 13 Brush gods, Issun, and other characters belongs to Capcom LLC. Byron Knight belongs to me, Ammy and Oc will be Anthro during the resting chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Freeing Yomigami and Tachigami**

* * *

_As Byron and Amaterasu looked up at the Sky, they saw the first brush constellation appear, and noticed there was a star missing from the constellation._"Heh, I'll draw in that missing star!" Issun said as he used his brush to fill the star, only to fail as a leaf fall away, prompting a stifled laugh from Byron.

"Bah, I guess I'm no good at Stars, if only..." Issun Mumbled angrily.

"Hmm, Let me take care of it." Amaterasu said as she looked at me and used her Celestial brush on the constellation, filling the constellation perfectly as the constellation was brought to life as she and Byron were transported to the celestial field.

"Ah, Amaterasu, mother and origin of us all, and Byron, son of the stars, I ,Yomigami, God of restoration has waited for this day till your return, the thirteen brush spirits, myself included were scattered after your departure, the time has come to reunite the techniques. May my power help restore the world and help you on your quest!" Yomigami said as he condensed to a ball of light, melding into Ammy and Byron.

"That was Yomigami, God of restoration, his power will fill anything missing from the land, but I wondered who filled the damn constellation?!" Issun said as he led them back to the puddle of Stardust.

"Think we should prove him wrong?" Byron said to Ammy, looking at her with a toothy grin on his face.

"Oh yes, You get one half of the river, I'll get the other half restored." Ammy said as she and Byron lifted their tails as they began to use rejuvenation on the river of heavens, restoring it to its former glory.

Issun looked at the river of stardust in shock. "A river of stardust.., this IS the river of heavens!"

So Ammy, Issun and Byron traveled the river of heavens, gaining an astral pouch for the two to use, as they went deeper into the cave, As they reached the Statue of Nagi.

"That's a statue of Nagi, the hero who fought alongside Shiranui. But it looks like the statue was missing something..." Issun said as he looked at the broken blade Tsukuyomi on the statue.

Byron and Amaterasu looked as they used Rejuvenation on the blade, restoring it to its glory! "That was your brushwork after all!" Issun said as he noticed the starlight glowing in the cave. "Another constellation?!" Issun said, as it was a rat constellation.

Byron decided to fill this one as he drew the missing star in, seeing the constellation brought to life as the rat unsheathed his sword, slicing the air.

"Ah Amaterasu, mother and origin of us all, and Byron, son of the stars. I hid in this cave of heroes until your return, I Tachigami, God of blades will give you the strength to smite our foes!" Tachigami said as he condensed and melded into Ammy and Byron, granting them the power slash Technique.

"That was Tachigami, god of blades, his blade is sharp to cut through anything." Issun said as he had a good idea. "Hey Amaterasu, that's a bit long, mind if I call you Ammy? I made up my mind to help you recover the techniques and steal them!" Issun said, as Ammy whined trying to shake him off. "Heh, once my mind is made up, there is no stopping me, Furball." Issun said bouncing on Ammy's head. "But let's get out and restore the village!" he said.

Byron drew a straight line against the gate as it broke open, then he, Amaterasu and Issun was leaving the cave, only to be stopped by green imps.

"Heh, it's never easy to leave. Ready Ammy?" Byron said as he saw Ammy nod at him, as they started to fight the imps, power slashing them after the imps were defeated, picking up demon fangs, and before they went on their way, he power slashed a chest open, picking up a stray bead, smelling Ammy's scent off of it.

"Ammy, we should collect all the stray beads in our travel." Byron said as they reach the exit back to Kamiki Village, seeing Amaterasu agree with him.

As the return to Sakuya's tree, Byron decided to let Amaterasu cut the fruit that held the spirits of the villagers, and on impact, the curse holding kamiki village was lifted as the village was reborn.


	3. Restoring the land, one by one

**Chapter 2- Sunshine And Saplings.**_As Ammy, Byron and Issun, saw Kamiki fully restored to normal, they decided to check on the villagers to see if everything is ok, but the sky was black as nothingness._"There is a statue where the villager was, let's see if the other villagers are okay." Issun said as they all check on the remaining villagers, growing more worried by the second.

"Another one here too, this is getting damn scary." Byron said as he looked at the villager, noticing no movement.

"Is there anyone that isn't a statue?!" Issun said as he yelled, not before a loud roar echoed throughout the land, alerting Ammy, Byron and Issun.

"That sound wasn't from the small monsters, it is probably from something much bigger. We need to get a better view of the situation!" Issun said as he, Byron, and Ammy head to the sacred deck, staring at the black sky.

"The village is restored but it's pitch black, if only the sun was out, but it's not like you had the ability from the start.." Issun mused as Ammy drew a circle in the sky, causing the blue sky and sun to appear, as she is the sun goddess reborn.

"Come to think of it, Your name is Amaterasu, the name of the sun goddess, so it proves that you and Byron had the sunrise technique from the start." Issun said.

"What's going on up here?" a elderly voice said as they turned to see an elderly man was bouncing an orange on his head, looking at Ammy.

"Hmm, you look exactly like the statue of Shiranui, but on the other hand you don't look quite as smart.." The elder Mr. orange said, before feeling a chill down his spine, startled not from Ammy's growl, but the chill was from demons nearby.

"Byron, you know the routine?" Ammy said as she and Byron were in a defensive state, as the imps surrounded them.

"Bring it on, let's take them down Ammy!" he said as he and Ammy tossed Mr. orange away from danger, before they fought and took down the imps, getting praise for restoring the land and feeding the birds.

"Oooh... Great Shiranui...oh no.." Mr. orange said as he was out cold, so Ammy and Byron decided to meet the villagers, as they restored the mill and the drying pole first-hand.

"A new pole to hang my laundry, but I wish the sun was closer.." Mrs. orange said as she was happy for the answered prayer.

Byron decided to draw a circle in the sky, bringing the sun closer to the pole, drying the laundry for Mrs. Orange. He wondered where Ammy went to, so he picked up her scent.

Ammy just took care of the curse on the merchant as Byron ran to her. "Say, pups, your owner Susano lives nearby, maybe he could help with this boulder blocking the exit of the village." The merchant said as he sets up shop.

"Susano, from what I heard from Kushi, he's a descendant of Nagi. Let's go get him." Anmy said as she and Byron head to Susano's house, removing the jar as they found Susano sleeping and mumbling about kushi.

"What a lazy louse, thats it!" Byron said as he headbutted Susano, waking him up.

"What, ahh i feel so well rested! What, i thought I told you to leave you bug!" Susano said to Issun, which made him mad.

"That's it, you are coming with us." Issun said as Ammy threw susano on her back, as they were running to the boulder blocking the way out of the village.

As Ammy and Byron heard the merchant talk with susano to help clear the way, Susano decided to train to cut the boulder, only when they saw him at his training ground, and out of sake.

"Out of Sake?! A man can't fight without sake to fuel the fire. Well I'll train tommorow." Susano said as he was lazy before smelling the Vista of the Gods. "That's Kushi's sake, oh glorious day, now I can train." Susano said as he trained, as Byron and Ammy helped him in secret, then with vigor, he slashed the boulder, although it was the power slash. Susano, was confused and decided to fight those monsters, heading to Hana valley.

Sakuya appeared to both Ammy and Byron, praising them for the cleaving the boulder, but she told them her saplings need to be restored, as her energy was spent, fading back into her tree.

"Shinshu Field, and Hana valley." Issun said as he looked at the map, as he, Byron and Ammy ran to shinshu field, only to a curse zone around the area.

"Wow, that's one nasty curse! There's one of Sakuya's trees! But how are we going to restore it?" Issun said as he noticed the path to Hana valley was open.

Ammy and Byron ran into Hana valley, and took care of the demons but the area didn't heal, so they went ahead, dodging cursed fruit and trees, and after painting the sun in the mural, and took out the yellow and red imps.

"There a sapling but its small." Issun said as he remembers the mural. Ammy and Byron smelled a plant scent from a sealed cave, and after powerslashing to get in they saw Susano yelling at a sleepy bear, so after knocking the bear down with Susano, he left again for the forest.

"Ammy, this orb.." Byron said as he pushed it to the pedastal, as he saw water making it rise, then Ammy called the sun, as the sapling grew to full size until the familiar starlight appeared, it was a monkey constellation.

"Another Constellation?!" Issun said as the constellation appeared.

So Ammy and Byron filled the star as the flora god was alive, landing perfectly in front of Ammy and Byron.

"Ah, Amaterasu, mother of all that is good and origin of all, and Byron, son of stars. I, Sakigami, god of flowers was sealed here, as one of the Hanagami Triumvirate, I bestow upon you the power to give new life to the earth known as Greensprout." Hasugami said as he melded into Ammy and Byron, giving them the bloom technique.

"Sakigami, god of blooming, he's famous for restoring nature." Issun said as he told ammy to draw a Circle around the Sapling, and she did making it bloom and lifting the curse off of Hana valley.

As Byron and Ammy were finished with fully restoring Hana valley, They went back to Shinshu Field, and they knew that lifting the curse lies in the sapling. So Byron casted Bloom on the sapling, causing a great divine intervention that purified Shinshu field.


	4. Explosions And Konohana restored

**Chapter 3- Explosions And Lily pads.**

_As Amaterasu, Issun, and Byron saw shinshu field fully restored,and seeing Sakuya's tree back to health, nightfall just started to hit and they decided to do some night time exploration. Hitting the landmarks and purifying devil gates. It was until They stopped at a sparkling fireworks shack._

"Tama, the flaming pyrotechnist. Oh he's a skilled fireworks maker." Issun said as he bounced on Ammy's head, As Byron and Amaterasu walked inside, seeing Tama having a dilemma with his fireworks.

"No, No, The midnight wonder boy is supposed to go boom, not sizzle." Tama said. "Hmm, Two wolves and a wisp!" Tama said as he looked at them.

"Hey who are you calling a wisp?!" Issun said as he was mad and pissed.

"Wow, you are small ball of fire, maybe you could help me with this formula. i double check my calculations, but the end result is ending up wrong! Hey, pooch your fiery eyes are just what I need for ignite it!" Tama said as he lit his pipe up, tossing small fireworks in as he struck the launcher.

Ammy, decided to draw a circle with a slash on top, and when she did, a Cherry Bomb appeared, Prompting her and Byron to go outside, seeing the midnight wonder boy in action, until starlight appeared again.

"Another constellation?" Issun said as he looked at the pattern, and Ammy and Byron drew the missing stars in as the constellation flashed, showing a boar riding a cherry bomb as the piglets light the fuse, prompting the boar to snort it out.

"Ah, Amaterasu, Mother of all and origin of good. And Byron ,son of stars. I, Bakugami, was slumbering for years, but that man's zeal and fervor awakened me, I grant you the power to blow our enemies to pieces!" Bakugami said, as he noticed the fire lighting, making a run for it, as an explosion rolled the power to Amaterasu.

"Bakugami, god of explosion, his power can blow up pretty much everything, even cracked walls." Issun said.

Ammy decided to draw a cherry bomb as it blow up the cracked wall, grinning at Byron as it would be effective in battle, before seeing

"Looks like it is getting late, Ammy. Let's head back to Kamiki." Byron said as he lead the way back after blooming the trees in Shinshu field, seeing Ammy and Issun with him as they go to check on Sakuya.

When they arrive at Kamiki, they noticed the leaves were blowing as morning struck, hearing the village alive.

"15 more and we'll be blessed with a shower of cherry blossoms!" Kamuso said.

"So 15 cherry blossom trees to bloom.." Byron said as he and Ammy was thinking of the same thing so they splitted up and bloom the cherry blossom trees, and they met at the Sacred deck, seeing Mr. Orange feeling the earth calling to him.

"The time has come, although few in number i will channel the energy of the earth and make konohana bloom, but first i must break my vow of temperance first, i shall gingerly sip this sake and we'll have fresh blossoms!" He said as he drinks the Sake of Valor, emptying the whole jug.

"Yes, YES!!! Snowball, Oak, Issun, What you are about to witness is the stuff of legends! I present to you, The Konohana shuffle!" He started to dance and with it he made a few branches bloom, Ammy and Byron used bloom on the other branches, and when Mr. orange pointed at the last branch, Ammy bloomed it, Restoring Konohana to full strength.

"Ah, Great Amaterasu, little bug friend, and Byron, I owe this elderly gentleman my gratitude, and praise be to you, my power and health is rejuvenated and Re-energized!" Sakuya said to them, wearing a very revealing outfit before the next constellation appeared, another monkey constellation.

"Another one." He said as the constellation pattern appeared, and Ammy and Byron filled the missing stars. The constellation glowing revealed another monkey with a flute, dancing in the sky as he crashed into screen, before dusting himself off.

"Ah Amaterasu, Mother of good and origin of all, and Byron, son of the stars. I Hasugami, The second of Flora gods has hid in the nature of kamiki, awaiting your return, use my power to cross on water, and rivers on your quest.!" Hasugami said as he melded into Ammy and Byron.

"Another flora technique, I got a perfect place to test it out." Issun said as he led Ammy and Byron to the isle with chest, So Ammy drew a circle on the water, making a lily pad appear.

"You know, we can use this plus cherry bomb to get to Agata forest." Ammy said as she got a sun fragment, looking at Byron and Issun.

And they headed off to the ferry dock in shinshu, using the lilies as a makeshift walkway and blown open a way to Agata forest.


	5. The Missing dog and the ruins

**Chapter** **4- Waka's prophecy and the ruins.**

_As Amaterasu, Byron and Issun entered Agata Forest, they saw the curse zone around the entire forest, and they would need to find the Guardian Sapling to dispel the curse._

"Well, it looks like the forest is cursed like Hana Valley and Shinshu Field, but where is the sapling?" Issun said as he looked at the forest, as it was still cursed.

"Maybe, it is hidden somewhere close by. Only the entrance, the waterfall and the weird cavern is untouched by the curse." Ammy said, trying to pick up the Saplings scent.

"You might be right, Ammy. Finding the Sapling comes first." Byron said as he walked down the steps, seeing a narrow path, grinning. "Ammy, I can smell the Sapling from this narrow path, let's follow it." Byron said as he let Ammy lead the way, as he followed behind her, going past the waterfall.

"A cracked wall.." Ammy mused, before summoning a cherry bomb with her brush, blowing up the wall, as the Sapling was there, withered, without hesitation, she used Bloom and the Saplings power purged the curse.

As they exited the waterfall to see Agata Forest restored, they heard music playing in the forest, before looking up to see a man playing a flute. "Hark, the call of the heavens, the earth, and the sea, they summon me forth to defeat evil! Waka, the gods gift to is here, Bonjour!" Waka said as he noticed the crimson markings and Divine Instrument on Ammy. "I bet you pack a punch baby, but I can say i saw a shadowy figure remove the sacred sword, Tsukuyomi and fled to Kamiki and seal the entrance with a boulder. Know anything about that?" Waka said as his flute changed to a sword, getting his point across, as he drew a katana in his other hand, getting Ammy's attention to a fight. "Lets Rock, Baby!" he said.

As Byron watched Ammy fight and hold her own against Waka, he smiled as he saw her defeat and pushed him back, acknowledging her power, then told them about Orochi's return and surprised that someone could remove Tsukuyomi so easily, but before he left he gave her a prophecy. "I see a log and big thrills!, you'll know when the time comes, Au Revoir!" Waka said as he disappeared, Leaving Byron, Ammy and Issun in the forest.

"Hmm, now that's a interesting prophecy!" Byron said as he heard crying near the deep abyss, Prompting him, Ammy and Issun, to see a boy crying. As they listen to Kokari about how his dog Ume was Trapped in the ruins, and how he lost the ruins key, and he was fishing to get it back as he broke down in tears, Prompting Ammy to headbutt Kokari, and Issun telling Kokari that fishing is all about passion, so they helped Kokari fish, and they was a fish a giant Salmon! But the Salmon sputtered, coughing the ruins key, Kokari, with reckless abandon, was about to get the key, but Ammy grabbed and Ran to the ruins door of Tsuta Ruins.

"I got a feeling that were about to have, don't think of worse, but hope for the best!" Issun said as he, Ammy and Byron ran inside.


	6. Vines and Spiders

**Chapter 5- Vines and Spiders.**_When Ammy, Byron and Issun entered Tsuta ruins, they could feel a deep evil in the ruins, but they Quickly took note of the poisoned waters in the ruins, and decided to find out where it is coming from_.

"That dog Ume must be here, but I don't think a water lily will hold in that water, Ammy." Issun said to Ammy, looking at the dissolving water lily.

"There could be a constellation in here, Issun." Byron said as he followed the map of the ruins, looking at the pressure switch as a bud ogre appeared, and Ammy and him, decided to bloom it, then took it out, As the stone orb turned glass, Byron rolled it on the switch, opening a new path.

As they delve higher up the ruins, they took care of more bud ogres, and climbed up on the mushrooms, but as they got to the big path... "Ammy, Byron my nose has been feeling funny since the mushrooms..Ah..ah..Achoo!, Dang it" Issun sneezed, and the cracking of stone prompted Ammy and Byron to hightail it, as they entered a room where the poison was pouring out of pots, So they power slashed the pots, purifying the Waterfall and the water below, and they decided to go down the waterfall as it was the quickest way to get down, then they use the footholds to go under the statue, and when they entered, they saw three devil gates, and dead grass, and when they purified it, the shine of starlight appeared.

"A constellation in here?" Issun said surprised, looking at the constellation appear, and Byron and Ammy fill in the missing stars, summoning the next brush god as he dismounted his cymbals and did a variety of flips and twirls, landing in front of Ammy and Byron, as Sakigami and Hasugami appeared too, as he caught one cymbal, heading to the distance to catch the other.

"Ah Amaterasu, mother of all that is good and origin of all. And Byron, son of stars. I ,Tsutagami, god of vines hid in these ruins as I waited for the day you return, I shall lend my power to help you soar through great distances!" Tsutagami said as he melded into Ammy and Byron, giving them a new power.

"Tsutagami, legends say he soared through the air with his vines. Try using vine on the blossoms, Ammy, Byron." Issun said as they soared higher and higher to the shoulder of the statue, then used the vine technique to soar higher up the statues head, using vine to open the stone lid on the head, as they jumped in the hole, feeling an evil real close.

As Ammy and Byron were walking to the giant flower in the deepest part of the ruins, They were unaware of the lack of floor beneath them as Ammy's jaw dropped in realization as they both fell down, Issun told them to stop spacing out, and he went to examine the giant flower, looking for treasure, but saw a dog in the middle. "Hey, it's Ume, now where's that treasure?" Issun said as he didn't notice the legs moving, prompting Ammy to save him in the nick of time as the bud sealed shut. "Ah, a dog has stumbled into my web, as my duty to my master, I'll kill you, any final words?" The giant spider queen said, looking at Ammy and Byron.

"They're wolves, you ugly spider hag!" Issun said as he insulted and startled the Spider Queen.

"The beast speaks, I was going to eat later, but now you're the main course!" The Spider Queen said as she spinned webs out of her mouth, trying to attack Ammy and Byron, but their speed and agility were no match for the spider queen as they use vine on the spinneret, pulling it open as they sliced the eyes, after the last eye was slashed, the spider queen gave a bloodcurdling scream as she died, becoming a normal flower as Ume was still asleep, but obtaining a Divine instrument: Snarling beast.

"This calls for a victory howl, Ammy and Byron, who knows it might Wake Ume up!" Issun said, as Ammy and Byron howled in victory.

As They leave the ruins, Kokari was there to save Ume, but was shocked as Ume was unharmed, as Ammy dropped him, Making Ume get up as he growled at Kokari.

"Ume, were you trying to tell me by you staying in the ruins was to teach me how to be brave? Then ok, no more stalling, the bridge needs to be fixed." Kokari said as he and Ume went to washed away bridge to Taka pass, tying a rope on the other side of the bridge, as Ume, Ammy, Byron and Issun was pulling, when they heard a loud familiar voice..

"HEY, GET THAT ROPE OUT OF THE WAY!!" Susano said as he was on a log, since one of his new moves was a flop, and Issun told them to let go, but the log flung Kokari, Ume, Ammy and Byron on the log.

"Ammy, use your brush quick!" Issun said in a panic, as she use Vine six times as they reached the end of the giant waterfall, being slingshotted back to the bridge as Susano was sent flying away.

"Did i do that?" Kokari said as he saw the log on the bridge.

"Yes, you did! it's a nice bridge!" Issun said as he was proud of Kokari.

"Yes, I did, and i will not be afraid, I will try new challenges!" Kokari said as he and Ume headed back to the deep abyss to do fishing.

"Taka pass is up ahead, Ammy and Byron." Issun said as he joined them on they're way in their journey.


	7. The Satomi canine warriors and Gale wind

**Chapter 6- Canine warriors and Wind.**_As Ammy, Byron and Issun arrived in taka pass, listening to the shopkeeper about his teacup being taken by moles, and the curse Zone, Ammy decided to go up ahead and blow a hole in the wall. And on the way to sapling, She ,Byron and Issun, saw Waka again._

"Hark, the heavens, the earth, the sea, they summon me forth to defeat evil!" Waka said as he saw Ammy and Byron again. "Ah ma chérie, we meet again, had a little spider trouble, hmm?" He said as he drew his sword Pillow Talk and his Katana, ready to fight Amaterasu again. And Ammy obliged, as she fough Waka again, this time making him winded. "Not bad Amaterasu, but you are still a shell of your former self. By the way, do you know where I can find the Serpent Crystal?" Waka said, curious.

"No, now get lost you fruitcake!" Issun said.

"So, that big windmill..." Waka said, mumbling. "Oh I also have another prophecy, I sense a doggone adventure! Au revoir!" Waka said as he flew away.

So after blooming the Sapling in Taka pass, getting the teacup and the golden mushroom, Ammy and Byron stopped in front of the dreaded cutter's house.

"I'm getting a bad vibe and a vibe of someone in danger, Ammy." Byron said as he looked at Ammy, and she agreed with him, heading up to Kusa village.

_As Byron, Amaterasu and Issun entered Kusa village, they was feeling weak, and their brush techniques were powerless in the miasma. So they headed to where the miasma was pouring from, and saw a blue imp taunting Princess Fuse, So as they took down the imp, the miasma cleared. And Princess fuse told them that Crimson helm was responsible for the divine wind stopping and the death of the priest, she urged them to find the Satomi canine warriors, as they hold the key to the gale shrine. So she bestowed the canine tracker to them, and the was able to find and feed the Warriors. They got 4 fed, but..._"White wolf, bearing the Canine tracker is a test of strength! I will test my abilities against you!" Said the leader, Tei.

Ammy had no choice but to fight Tei, and was victorious, but Tei was still up, but stubborn as to end it with her, until..

"Tei, are you fighting?" Princess fuse said as she and the other warriors were around her as Tei was happy to see her, but mad at the warriors for not getting back sooner. She told Ammy and Byron that there are three warriors left and marked the locations on the map.

"Sasa Sanctuary, Agata Forest, and Kamiki village." Byron said to Ammy, looking at the map. "Where do you want to go first, Ammy?" he said to her.

"Sasa Sanctuary!" Ammy squealed with excitement, at Byron.

"Okay, Sasa it is." Issun said as they made their way to find the three missing warriors.


	8. Sasa Sanctuary's hospitality

**Chapter 7- Ammy's feelings and Sasa hot spring.**_As Ammy, Byron, and Issun were on their way to the first location, they went under the Torii to Sasa sanctuary, hopefully for a bath and rest__, however..._"Halt!" A sparrow guard said, as their boss Jamba appears before Ammy and Byron, giving a single chirp.

"Uh oh! The boss is...angry!!" The other sparrow said. "The boss won't allow you three in until his missing daughter is found, and he's serious, no go away!" The sparrow guards said.

"Come to think of it, I did see Mrs. cutter with a box on his back, and it was alive." Byron said as he noticed night has started.

"Ammy, to the old cutters home, they have explaining to do!" Issun said as he bounced leading the way for Ammy and Byron to The cutter's house, noticing a hole in the roof.

As they entered, they saw Mrs. cutter sharpening he knives, telling Ammy and Byron about the moonlight, and they were hungry to eat, Ammy had enough and dragged Mrs. Cutter to the light, hearing her scream in anger as her shadow was not human.

"You saw me, You saw Us, We're going to kill and eat you pups!" As the Cutters turned into Tenga, And Byron and Amaterasu took both down out of the house, as the box was left outside, broke apart as a sparrow girl came up and rubbed Ammy's fur, hearing her bark happily.

"Thank you for saving me, doggies! Oh no, I better get home, Can you stay by me, please, doggies?" Chun said as Ammy and Byron agreed to help her, calling Issun stupid in the process, as they head back to the Sasa sanctuary.

"I thought we told you no entry until the boss's daughter was found! Chun, is that you?!" The sparrow guard said as Jamba saw Chun too.

"I'm back! Pop, I'm sorry, I'll never go out during the dark again, I'm sorry!" Chun said as she bounced on Jamba's belly, prompting him to chirp.

"Uh oh, the boss is delighted!" The other sparrow guard said as Jamba stood and raised his wings up, Allowing Ammy, Byron and Issun passage in the bathhouse. As they met Jamba again, he rewards them with chests as thanks for saving Chun. Chun then told them to try the hot spring.

"Oh why did the spring dry up, this is terrible, I will burn myself with my fried drumsticks to bring the spring back." The bath attendant said, until a elderly man with a bamboo on his back smile at Ammy and co.

"Ah the smell of Sasa Bamboo!, takes me back." Mr. bamboo said as he asked the bath attendant what was wrong, and the attendant told Mr. bamboo the spring dried off.

"Hello Wolfies, I need your help with the spring, my bambooware is design to detect underground water, so help get down and I'll tell you where to dig." Mr. bamboo said as he goes in the hole, as Ammy and Byron follow him, keeping him safe as he found where the plug was prompting Ammy and Byron to dig as all the hot spring water, gushed upward as the hot spring was restored, but a constellation appear through the steam.

The constellation look like a snake in a glass ball, and Ammy filled the missing stars, bringing the constellation to life as it spin the ball down, trying to get out but gave up.

"Ah, Amaterasu, mother of all that is good and Byron, son of stars. I, Nuregami was sealed with the water of the earth, waiting for the day of your return, use my power to cleanse the evil of the world!" Nuregami said as she melded into Ammy and Byron, giving them power over water.

"Nuregami, water goddess and master of waterspout!, Umm you might want to use it, before that sparrow is cooked alive." Issun said as Ammy doused the fire, then using it on the geyser as they can use to get to high places, Byron filled the large bamboo with water and after pouring it out, the bamboo hit the switch, opening the path to the bamboo Grove.

When they got up the grove, they saw a big sparrow crying. "Take, Take!" Tai said as he was looking for his lost dog. The canine tracker appeared as a Satomi canine warrior was near.

So Ammy and Byron decided to check the big bamboo shoots, and after hitting the glowing one, Take stepped out. As Tai was happy that Take was safe, he growled at Ammy and Byron. "You wolves, bear the canine tracker, you must know what it decrees!" Take said.

"I'll handle him, Ammy." Byron said as he battled Take, clawing and fighting him, as he was able to push him back, ending the fight.

"I know Princess Fuse, summons me, but I can't leave the sanctuary unprotected. Oh, what to do." Take said as his power orb chose Byron and Amaterasu to free him of his duties.

"Ammy, I like to take a good hot bath, before we set out again!" Byron said as he looked at Ammy.

"Alright, Beside I made Issun sleep at the concierge desk, so I'll join you." Ammy said as she and Byron walked to the hot spring, seeing no one else in the water, as Ammy prayed a bit, Changing Byron and her bodies to anthro, as she walked him in the water, soaking as the steam covered their chests.

"Ahh, I need this since being free from the stone!" Ammy said as she smiled, laying beside Byron as she was relaxed.

"Yeah, it's good to relax, Ammy." Byron said as he was washing his fur.

Ammy grinned as she laid on top of Byron, licking his face gently. "Ammy that tickles! You almost look like you are in love!" Byron said as he was laughing so hard.

"I might be, but you are a handsome wolf, Byron." Ammy said as she was nuzzling him softly, smiling at him.

"I see. Well, let's get out before we end up too soaked." Byron said as he lead Ammy out of the spring, and into a bedroom as the wolves snuggled for warmth, sleeping soundly as the next day will be another warrior to find.


	9. Moon and Susano's doubt

**Chapter 8- Moon and the legendary sake.**_After Ammy, Issun, and Byron rested in Sasa Sanctuary last night, They finally headed off in the morning to find the two remaining canine warriors, and headed back to Agata Forest, only to find the Abyss clear as day, and decided to ask Kokari._

* * *

"Kokari, you look worried." Issun said.

"Well, yes i am. Have you seen Ume? He was here with me, but when I turned around, he was gone. Plus the abyss is clear, meaning the legendary fish has awoken, It's name is Whopper." Kokari said as he was whistling for Ume. "Oh there's a lady from Kamiki who is looking for you 3, she's up at Hitoshi spring."

"Thanks, Hope you find ume soon!" Issun said as he, Ammy and Byron was heading to Hitoshi Spring, as they saw a huge water barrel, and Kushi with a dilemma on her hands.

"Snowy, Oak, and Issun, it's good to see you again! I'm just gathering the sacred water for the Kamiki Festival. That's when we offer 8 purification sake to our sacred tree. You know, Nagi and Shiranui use the sake to get Orochi drunk." Kushi said as she was looking at the Water.

"How are you going to get the water in there, sweetie?" Issun said as he saw Kushi stare in shock.

"Oh, I didn't think about that..." Kushi said as she didn't know how to get the water in, this prompted Ammy and Byron to fill the barrel to full capacity.

"Yay! It's completely full!" Kushi said happily.

"How are you going to get it back to the village?" Issun said.

"Usually Susano helps me with the barrel as if it was light as a feather." Kushi said, before a imp sitar appeared, and she crouched in fear.

The imps appeared as they surrounded Kushi. "Uh, do you want the spring water? I'm sorry, I'll get out of your way." Kushi said as the imp attack her only to be repelled by the holy water, leaving Kushi confused.

"Here i was taking a walk, and I see you monsters harming a woman!" Susano said as he yelled at the imps, acting brave, but he saw the imps surrounded him as his knees were shaking in fear. "One more step, and you'll get it!" Susano said, dropping his sword and picking it up.

"Pops is going to get hurt if we don't help, Ammy, Byron lend him a hand!" Issun said.

"Here i go, Susano-Style Sword of Passion! Leave My Kushi Alone!" He said as he "slashed" the imps with Ammy's help, saving Kushi.

"Now I'm positive that this is not my doing, O gods who defile my sword, Show yourself!" Susano said angry as he headed back to Kusa.

"Susano..." Kushi said as She along with Ammy, Byron and Issun heard Kokari scream in the distance as the canine tracker appeared.

"The Canine tracker, but that means..., Are you sure you can make it back to kamiki, Sweetie?" Issun said to Kushi.

"Sake brewing is my life, Issun, I'll make it don't worry!" Kushi said as she was moving the full barrel slowly as she saw Ammy and Byron head to the Deep Abyss.

"Kokari, You ok?" Issun said as he saw Kokari trying to pull something big out of the water.

"The legendary fish whopper is awake!" Kokari said as his fishing line broke, and he saw Ume in the jaws of Whopper.

"Ume! I'll get you Whopper!" Kokari said as he holds his pole out.

"Ammy, we need to help him get Ume back." Byron said to her.

"Agreed, let's help him fish!" Ammy said as she used her brush to make a line as they help Kokari fish and pull, until they finally pulled Whopper out of the abyss.

"I..I did it!!! I caught whopper!" Kokari said.

Ammy smiled until she noticed the glow of starlight. "A new constellation.." Issun said. This one was a rabbit, And Ammy and Byron filled the stars in.

When they did, the constellation became a rabbit pounding mochi in front of Ammy and Byron making their mouths water as the rabbit attacked them with her hammer.

"Ah, Amaterasu, Origin of all that is good and mother to us all, I, Yumigami have been hiding in the moon's reflection, but swallowed by a fish until you set me free, may my power help you turn day to night in conjunction with your powers!" Yumigami said as she melded into Ammy and Byron giving them a new power.

"Cool, hey there's a moon on the water surface, but no moon in the sky! Use crescent to bring it back!" Issun said as Ammy drew a crescent in the sky, bringing the moon back.

"Ume!" Kokari said as Ume was out of Whopper, but noticed Ume growling.

"White Wolf, you bear the canine tracker so you know it decrees." Ume said as he was prepared for a fight.

Ammy decided to fight Ume this time, as she gave it her all, and was able to defeat Ume.

"I know Princess Fuse summons me, but I can't leave the boy and his father, they nursed me back from death, i owe my life to them, oh what to do?" Ume said as his power orb was passed to Ammy and Byron.

"The orb has chosen you, know that the Satomi canine warriors beat as one!" Ume said.

So Ammy, Issun and Byron decided to head to kamiki village in the daytime, to find the last warrior.


	10. Divine Wind restored

**Chapter 9- Hayabusa's patience and the gale shrine.**_As Ammy, Byron, and Issun arrived at Kamiki as the sun was setting, They saw Mr. orange in front of Kushi's house, excited for the festival, and the 8 purification sake, but as they check on Mushi, the canine tracker appeared as it beeped on Hayabusa._

* * *

"Oh if it ain't Snowy and Oak, the king and queen of hole-digging.., I tried to get Hayabusa to beat your record, but he's not even listening to me, who needs a dumb dog like him!" Mushi said as he ran inside upset as the night fallen on Ammy and Byron.

"The canine tracker, you know what it decrees." Hayabusa said.

"Why ain't you listening to Mushi?" Issun said, confused about the situation.

"Perhaps I'll tell as we settle this man-to-man!" Hayabusa said as he was ready for a fight.

"Don't you mean Dog to wolves?" Issun said as Anmy and Byron decided to fight Hayabusa, and was able to fight him to defeat.

"Fine, I'm not the real Hayabusa, the real Hayabusa was killed with mushi's father and he and I are the same breed, he told me Mushi would be killed by an arrow during the festival, but I can't abandon Mushi, oh what to do?" Hayabusa said as his Power orb went to Ammy and Byron.

"The orb has chosen you, I'll wait until the festival." Hayabusa said.

"Killed at the festival, that doesn't sound like a good ending.." Issun said.

"Let's head back to Kusa village, Ammy." Byron said.

"Yes, Princess Fuse is wanting to know what happened." Ammy said as she and Byron used a mermaid coin in Shinshu field, teleporting them to Taka pass as they headed to Kusa Village.

When they finally made it to Princess Fuse, The Duty, Justice, and Loyalty orbs reuinted with the other orbs. "About the warriors, I'm afraid they are not coming back." Issun said somberly.

"I see, some bonds are not easy to sever, I have one wish for them: to keep the peace under their new masters! Now with the Satomi Power Orbs, I can break the barrier to the Gale shrine." Fuse said as she noticed the Orbs going to Ammy and Byron.

"The orbs have chosen you, I think they want you both to open the Gale Shrine and defeat Crimson Helm." Fuse said.

Ammy and Byron entered the Gale Shrine to see Susano meditating, mumbling about being cursed, until a earthbound spirit noticed them.

"Who goes there, I'm Yatsu the former priest of the Gale shrine, I can tell by my inner eye, you two are a maiden and lord most pure. And accompanied by a little booger!" Yatsu said.

"Booger?! Wait, you can see Ammy and Byron's true forms?!" Issun said dumbfounded.

"That power I sense, It's the Satomi Power orbs, I see they have chosen you to purify the shrine!" Yatsu said as the orbs locked into the door, breaking the seal as Susano got up.

"Finally, a path open, now to slay that crimson something or other, and get to the truth!" Susano said as he ran in the shrine.

"Is life not precious to him, he'll be killed!" Yatsu said as Ammy and Byron rushed inside.

As they entered the Shrine, they saw a lockjaw and had to fight a chimera to get the key, then using cherry bomb, they got another key from the devil scroll, As they use two cherry bombs to reach the lockjaw, and was able to pass through, as they saw the windmill and was on the lookout of the windmill, seeing the sinister wind in front of them.

"This sinister air is bumming me out, maybe if we can reverse the flow of wind, it might bring the Divine wind back!" Issun said as Ammy, restored the first wind, Byron doing the second wind, and Issun with the third wind, as the sky was blue and the divine wind returned.

Upon hearing the windmill move, Issun and Ammy and Byron hopped in victory as the windmill and divine wind was back to normal, as a constellation appear before them.

As Ammy and Byron filled the stars on the constellation, The horse god was free and with his speed and wind it blew Ammy and Byron a bit as it held it's head in shame.

"Ah Amaterasu, mother of all and origin of good, and Byron, son of stars. I was sealed by an evil force and lost my way until your heart led me back, I, Kazegami, god of Wind will give you the means to blow away our foes!" Kazegami said as he melded into Ammy and Byron.

"Kazegami, god of wind, his power is a breeze, try using it on the windmill, Ammy." Issun said as Ammy used Galestorm on the Windmill, opening the way, as they made their way back down to the base of the shrine, and as they turned the bridge and used the banners to get to the chamber of the Serpent Crystal, unaware that Crimson Helm is waiting.


	11. Orochi's return

**Chapter 10- Crimson Helm And The full moon.**

* * *

_As Ammy, Byron and Issun waltz into the crystal chamber, the flame flickered on the Candles, but then the Serpent Crystal was in sight._

"Hey, what's that? It looks like a berry or something, Hey, it's that Serpent Crystal that half-baked prophet was looking for, looks like we beated him first!" Issun said as he hopped close.

"Ammy, I have a bad feeling, we're not alone in this chamber..." Byron said as he sensed something.

"He's here, and he's below us!" Ammy said as Crimson Helm broke from the ground, looking menacing as it roared.

"Look, the Satomi power orbs! I think they are going to protect us in this fight!" Issun said.

"Get the Armor off, and then use wind on his core!" Byron said as he fought hard, getting Crimson Helm's Armor off, showing it's bones and flame core.

"Alright, The flames are out, let him have it!" Ammy said as she and Byron let loose with attacks on Crimson Helm, hurting him to back off.

"What, is he chickening out?!" Issun said as Crimson Helm backed up, Planting both swords in the ground as eight serpent's of fire appeared. "Eight heads, you don't think.." Issun muttered, until Susano came in.

"So crimson beast, you show your true powers, here goes, Susano-style: Susano!" Susano said as he slashed the flame snakes with Ammy's help, and landed in the center.

"And Now for some wind." Susano said as Ammy used galestorm to Spin Susano, as he asked for more wind, and used it again, then asked for one more wind, as he was spinning fast. "Susano-Style, Wrath of wind!" Susano said as he sliced Crimson Helm down, looking at his sword.

"Now I'm positive, it's not my doing, I curse the gods for possesing my blade, just leave me alone!" Susano said as he ran off.

"Pops, wait!" Issun said as he looked to see Waka taking the serpent crystal.

"Finally, a path will open, Ma cherié. Besides the serpent crystal will open the barrier to moon cave." Waka said as Orochi's roar was heard even in the shrine. "Hold on, big boy I'm coming. And another prophecy. I see a rendezvous with a pretty girl!" Waka said as he flew off.

"Ammy, Byron no time for a howl, let's get out of here." Issun said as they head back to the entrance.

"I sensed that Crimson helm is no more, thank you Amaterasu and little bug. The Shrine and the village is restored." Princess Fuse said.

"Yes, And Princess Fuse, you will be good at keeping the shrine safe." Yatsu said.

"You know Princess Fuse?" Issun said, confused at Yatsu.

"Yes, for i was her husband and the previous priest of the shrine, and now I can be at peace, but I will watch over the canine warriors and Princess Fuse as they keep the village safe." Yatsu said as he ascended to the heavens.

"Hey, that festival is about to start soon, lets get back guys!" Issun said as they head back to Kamiki, seeing the dark clouds in Shinshu. "Looks like we're in for a storm, and look at the full moon! Oh no, put it in gear, Ammy and Byron!, or they'll finish the Sake!" Issun said as they entered the kamiki village, only to find the elders, Kushi, and Mushi standing in front of Susano's house.

"What is everyone doing at pop's house?" Issun said.

"Susano, you come out! How dare you drink the Sacred Sake for Konohana?!" Mr. orange said as he was angry.

"Wait, what?" Issun said, in shock.

"Susano, we're not angry, just come on out and we'll resolve it." Mrs. Orange said trying to calm her husband down, staying kind to Susano.

"Susano dashed here like a madman and guzzled the whole barrel of 8 purification Sake, now there's none left." Mushi said.

"I don't care if it was special, I just needed a drink! I'm Susano, the greatest warrior ever lived!" Susano said in drunken stupor.

"This is bad!" Issun said as Ammy and Byron was in shock.

"It was no ordinary Sake and no ordinary festival, this is also to celebrate Nagi and Shiranui's victory over Orochi, now we have no Sake for Konohana!" Mr. Orange said.

"The dreaded Orochi.., It's all my fault, I'm to blame for your misfortunes!" Susano said somberly.

"What is he talking about?" Mr. Orange said perplexed.

"I was sick of people calling me a descendant of Nagi, I wanted to prove the legends was fake by removing Tsukuyomi, but the legends we're real, I ended up releasing orochi and placed a curse on the land!" Susano said.

"You are saying that the Sacred Sword Tsukuyomi was pulled, but that means Orochi's Rite of Sacrifice." Mr. Orange said in shock and fear.

"I sealed the village with the boulder and hid underground, plagued by orochi's curse and the gods looked down at me in shame as I would not be forgiven until I slew orochi!" Susano said in sadness.

The sound of Orochi's roar shook the village, as Ammy and Byron growled at the sky, seeing the elements of each helmet of orochi appear as the villagers were on the village bridge as the symbols merged into a white arrow flying at high speeds, as the villagers got out of the way and Mushi was scared until Hayabusa pulled him out of the way, saving him, until the Arrow struck Kushi's house as she saw it with her eyes.

"On the eve of the full moon, a white arrow will mark the chosen maiden. We must offer the maiden or our village will be wiped off the face of Nippon!" Mr. Orange said.

"Susano, I know you are no coward, you saved me from the demons, I have faith you will come to save me!" Kushi said as she changed into her white funerary robe, holding her Thunder Brew.

"Sake is my life and I will use my thunder brew to stop Orochi, or the village will be lost!" Kushi said as she ran out of the village.

"Kushi, don't do it alone it's suicide!" Mr. Orange said as he was winded.

"Hayabusa, you were waiting to pull me away from the arrow, I'm so sorry for treating you bad." Mushi said sobbing.

"Ammy, Byron we need to go after Kushi, she'll be killed!" Issun said as they head out of the village, seeing Kushi winded.

"Don't try to stop me, Snowy, Shale, Issun. If the chosen maiden don't deliver herself to orochi, chaos will befall Nippon. I'll use my Thunder brew to get Orochi drunk." Kushi said as She was resolved to her fate, Prompting Ammy to put Kushi on her back, heading to the moon cave.

"Ah, Amaterasu and Byron. I take it you enjoyed the rendezvous with the sacrificial girl?" Waka said as he was holding the Serpent Crystal, placing his katana in the ground, standing on it before he played his somber melody, as the crystal absorbed the barrier and disappeared. "Now leave the rest to me, Amaterasu." Waka said as the ground shook as Orochi Grabbed Kushi, and Ammy and Byron ran after her, seeing the barrier back up.

"What did you do, You fruitcake?!" Issun said in shock.

"Don't look at me, only a few others can enter the cave Beside the sacrificial maiden, oh and here's a new prophecy: The moon, the moon has come out!" Waka said.

"The stairs are broke, just a pit of miasma. Our way, it's obvious! Leap before you think, you two!" Issun said as he had a good idea, as Ammy and Byron jumped in the caverns below.


	12. Orochi's defeat and Tsumugari

* * *

**Chapter 11- Appetizers and the battle.**_As Ammy, Byron and Issun jumped in the miasma to the caverns below, they were amazed to find something like this in the moon cave, before noticing that there was a enough thunder brew left, so they held onto it and after defeating a black imp, two masks we're in a chest, so with Issun's Quick thinking he drew on the mask to make it threatening._

* * *

"This will fool the imps, and you two look menacing!" Issun said to Ammy and Byron.

"Yeah, but orochi is up there. And we need to get past the guards." Byron said as he noticed Ammy was uneasy. "Ammy, you nervous?" Byron said to her.

"Yeah, it's been ages since my last battle against Orochi." Ammy said to Byron.

"Halt, are you two here to help for the preparations?" A red imp asked them and Ammy and Byron barked at them.

"Go inside and help that chef!" Said the other imp.

As Ammy and Byron made it in the kitchen, they saw the assistant chef wondering where the head chef went, until the muffled screams were heard in the pot.

"He fell in again..., Can you two get him out?" The assistant chef said as Ammy and Byron used vine on the lid, opening it seeing the head chef yelping in pain.

"Yeow, Ow, ow! That was a close one, I got so distracted by my work i fell in. I'm the head chef Ajimi. Say I need 4 more ingredients for the appetizer, and you look like you have good eye, Sweetheart!" Ajimi said as he was smiling.

"Sure, Fruitcake! What do we need?" Issun said.

"Ogre Liver, Fire Eye, Lips of Ice, Black demon horn." Ajimi said as he hands them a map of the caverns.

As Ammy emptied the cistern and lowered the elevator to the bottom of the dungeon for the first ingredient, they got past the security system and saw a monster in front of a phoenix statue, after defeating it, the statue ablaze as starlight was piercing deep in here. And as Ammy and Byron filled the constellation, a phoenix smoking a pipe flew to them, flapping aloft in the air.

"Ah, Amaterasu, mother of all and origin of good, and Byron, son of stars. I hid here in the Phoenix statue of the cave until an evil sealed me, but you have set me free, I, Moegami, god of fire shall lend my power to cleanse the evil with fire!" Moegami said as he melded to Ammy and Byron, giving them a new power in the process.

"The 9th brush technique, Inferno, burns through ice and demons" Issun said as Ammy used it to clear the way, then after defeated the ice wheel, The first ingredient was theirs, and they decided to split up and get the ingredients faster as Byron return with the Ogre liver and Black demon horn, and Ammy with a fire eye along with the lips of ice, hearing Orochi roar in hunger.

"That's all of the ingredients! Let's get back to the chef." Byron said as he followed Ammy to the kitchen.

"With each secret ingredient i add, my love for Lord Orochi deepens! Wow, you got all the secret ingredients, now I can complete the Appetizer!" Ajimi said as juggles the ingredients into the pot.

"Tada, now my appetizer for Lord Orochi is finished, Dungheap Slimeball Goulash, it'll make the main course Kushi, a hundred times better. Ring the Epicurian bell, please" Aijimi said as Ammy rang the bell eight times, as they imps carry it and take it to orochi's den.

"That throne room of lord Orochi's gives me the creeps. I'm glad I'm not going up there again." An imp said.

"Um can we look at the throne room pretty please, I want to see too!" Issun said, leaving the imp no choice but to take Ammy and Byron up to Orochi's den and after they made it to where orochi was, they saw Kushi stirring awake.

"It's a trap.." Kushi said to them as they feel the bell shrine lift as eight heads arised and stared at Ammy and Byron.

"O White wolf with crimson marks and of the heavens, you dare to challenge me again? You reek of 100 years of decay!" Orochi's heads said in unison.

"We'll stop you, you snake, choke on this!" Issun said as he threw the thunder brew, as orochi tried to drink but spat it to the moat, jug and all as a barrier was put up.

"The cheaters got a barrier, damn it!" Issun said before watching Byron try to cut the barrier to no avail until the heads turned to Kushi as they were about to feast on her, before they stopped.

"Hands off of her, fearsome beast." Susano said as he arrived in ceremonial Armor.

"He who had break my bonds, you returned, now to finish the blood pact to restore my powers." Orochi's heads said in Unison.

"A blood pact with Susano, what is serpent breath saying?" Issun said confused.

"Recite the words: I Wish darkness unto the land. Say that prayer and my powers will be restored, you will have dark powers too as well. Now Recite!" Orochi's heads screamed.

"Oh i shall!" Susano said as he cleared his throat. "I am Susano, the greatest warrior who ever lived!" Susano said as he defied Orochi, stabbing the fire head as the moat glowed gold.

"8 purification sake, Susano's fighting spirit awoken it! Now we can get the barrier down and stop orochi." Issun said as Ammy and Byron guided the sake in orochi's mouth with waterspout six times before all the head went out intoxicated, prompting Ammy and Byron to break the bell, shattering the barrier as they each got eight heads drunk and knocked out, until they staggered.

"Oh heavens, come forth and light a way for victory!" Susano said as Ammy and Byron howled at the sky clearing the clouds as they summon the moon, and light of the moon made Susano's sword blazed gold.

"Now gods lead me to victory!" Susano said as he started to cleave the heads of orochi one by one, "Good will never give in to Evil!" Susano said as he slashed the seventh head off, leaving the fire head for last, summoning something bad as Ammy was about to slay it, but Susano stopped her and Byron. "This is my fight, Fido and mutt. I'll finish with the ultimate in Susano-Style Techniques: Celestial Cleaver!" Susano said as he jumped high in the air, bisecting Orochi's last head in two as it fell with a thud, catching Kushi in his arms.

"Dearest Kushi, I have stopped Orochi, but I can never make up for what I did, if dying to attone for what I did, so be it." Susano said to Kushi.

"Susano, why so serious? Laugh, laugh like you always do when helping me during harvest." Kushi said to Susano.

Susano started to chuckle, then laughs in victory and Happiness.

Ammy and Byron noticed four shadows leaving the corpse of orochi's body, splitting in different directions, uneasy about this presence.

_As Orochi fell once more after a hundred years, to Susano and Amaterasu hands, the beast took it's final breath as it died, but four black shadows arised in split off in different directions to the north and the coast, Tsumugari, the reborn form of Tsukuyomi was all that was left after the battle as Ammy took it. But the story doesn't end there as their journey was still continuing, hey are you listening?!_"Ammy, Byron, I think this calls for a grand victory howl" Issun said as Ammy and Byron howled loudly, before feeling the moon cave shake.

"Let's go, this place is coming down!" Issun said as Ammy, Byron, Kushi and Susano escaped the collapsing moon cave and out to Shinshu field.

Elsewhere...

"Waka, return to the city, the situation has grown more dire!" said as mysterious woman contacting Waka through her crystal ball.

"Tres bein, I understand. Amaterasu and Byron, you may have defeated orochi, but don't think it'll be easy the next time." Waka said as he heads back to the city.


	13. Festivities and to the city!

**Chapter 12- Celebration and beyond the bridge.**

* * *

_As Ammy, Byron, Issun , Susano and Kushi stood out of the moon cave, they all saw a clear star filled night, and the full moon, But then a firework filled the sky as the festival has officially begun._"That one of Tama's, Let's head back to the village, they must be happy orochi's gone!" Issun said as they all headed back to the village, seeing Kokari and Ume, Mr. Bamboo, Nameless man, and the villagers celebrating the festival.

"Kokari is fun to hang with, but I'm going to miss him, Snowy." Mushi said.

"Ah the full moon remind me of Kaguya's beauty, you don't know who she is, she's my granddaughter, she is still in the city but will return home..." Mr. Bamboo said as he was drunk, mumbling.

"I tell you, I was shock to see Susano in his armor, he was the spitting image of Nagi, he is a hero!" Mr. orange said as he was dancing.

"Fireworks, I tell you the fireworks are impressive this year." Mushi momma said, a little buzzed.

"Saw my work from the field, eh? Well watch this, I call the spectacular duo!" Tama said as he launched fireworks in the images of Ammy, Byron, Susano and Issun in the night sky.

"Ah, Amaterasu and Byron, as I feel the last of Orochi's power leave, I knew the curse was lifted. Plus the festivities have gotten me intoxicated a bit." Sakuya said to them.

As they enter the Cave of Nagi, they saw Susano and Kushi with hearts in their eyes.

"Ah Fido and Mutt, glad that you have come, after the fight with orochi, I christen my sword Tohenboku to the Susano blossom." Susano said.

"Um pops, these two are deities!" Issun said.

"Of course, my brother in arms would have a sword like mine, instead of that divine instrument on their backs!" Susano said laughing.

"Oh, Snowy, Shale, you both had fun at festival, have you?" Kushi said as she was blushing, looking at Ammy and Byron.

"Um, Fido, mutt... I'm kinda of in the middle of something with kushi..." Susano said blushing.

"Let's leave them be, Ammy, Beside we need to get back to the festival!" Byron said to her as they left the cave and left Susano and kushi alone.

"Let's recap what techniques you have you two: Rejuvenation, power slash, greensprout, cherry bomb, waterspout, crescent, Galestorm, sunrise and Inferno." Issun said. "Those 4 techniques are stll out there waiting to be uncovered!" Issun said drunkenly, but to the point.

"Lets just celebrate the festival Ammy, besides Issun is out cold." Byron said as he and Ammy went to play as they were on the waterfall, looking at moon and they cuddled together as the festival ended.

The next day, Ammy and Byron picked up Issun, but noticed that most of the people who were invited went home as the villagers were recovering from their hangover. And after leaving the village, they saw Sakuya in front of them.

"Great mother Okami Amaterasu, and Byron. You have completed your duty but my heart pains to see you leave, I noticed that the same black clouds were heading in the direction of the city,my saplings reach far and wide,may the fresh scent of flowers protect you two!" Sakuya said as she went back to Kamiki.

As Ammy, Byron and Issun made it to the big drawbridge, the Phoenix statues were ablaze and they noticed the archer, Yoichi, shooting arrows into the cannon on the other side of the Drawbridge.

"Hello pooches, I'm Yoichi, a master archer, I'm guarding the bridge. Why the bridge is up, well the orders from the city was the keep the bridge up, after orochi's return, have an apple and eat." Yoichi said as resume to shooting his arrows.

"That cannon, the arrow, and fire..." Byron muttered as he saw Ammy use inferno on the arrow, lighting it as the flaming arrow ignited the gunpowder in cannon, blowing the buildings to bits as the drawbridge was still intact but finally crossable.

"What, my arrows caught fire?! Oh no, I just remembered I have somewhere to be, see ya!" Yoichi said as he ran, dropping apples.

"Well the bridge is down, lets get across!" Issun said as they cross to the other side, using bloom to restore the land and plants.

"Beyond the coast is the city. besides you both have been stuck in the boonies for 100 years. Well let's head there." Issun said as they headed to South Ryoshima Coast, only to find a curse zone surrounding the place.

"A curse Zone? But it was supposed to go after Orochi kicked the bucket. But who's doing this then?" Issun said as he was confused, as they headed to where the Sapling is and seeing it dried up, Ammy used water spout on the barrel and pools until filling the moat with water, Restoring it to full size As Byron used bloom on sapling bringing life to it again.


	14. Illness and a lucky mallet

**Chapter 13-Illness and treasure.**

* * *

_As Ammy, Byron, and Issun saw South Ryoshima coast restored to it's glory, they stopped at a dojo to learn how to double jump and dig hard terrain, and then restored the land and helped the animal lover with his rabbit, and then they finally made it to Sei-An City, only to find a green mist._

* * *

"Ugh, this mist doesn't look like a normal mist, Ammy!" Byron said as he looked at her.

"Sei-an city is supposed to hustle and bustle, but this mist is messing things up! Let's see if the bridge to the palace is open." Issun said as he, Ammy and Byron was at the jigsaw bridge.

"You may not pass, until I claim my 1,000th blade, The living sword. With a single movement i can make the bridge passable and unpassable. I need the right tool, the tool dealer has a beautiful fishing pole as white as snow. Is that Blinding Snow?!, Can I have it please? But the lake is dry though..." Benkei said as he was given the pole.

"Darn water dragon, it's rampage has caused Lake beewa to plug up. If you both can help me find the plug and unplug it, the lake will be whole again." Said the master carpenter, so Ammy and Byron went and unplugged the lake as water filled the city once more.

"The time has come, the living sword is here!" Benkei said as he was fishing for it, feeling the living sword biting the line as he pulled it out of the water.

"Well a cutlass is a type of sword.." Issun said to benkei.

"Very well, I have no choice but to restore the bridge." Benkei said as he tapped the bridge, causing it to be whole again.

"Ah Amaterasu and Byron, had a good tumble with orochi?" Waka said.

"Can it, we know you are up to no good!" Issun said.

"Actually I seek a way to the heavens, I know where it is, but I want it fast and easy." Waka said.

"What?" Issun said.

"Anyway, I have a prophecy: Go through the hole in the walls, Little ones!" Waka said as Ammy and byron was confused about what he said. "Let me put it this way, even the most solid defense has a eye of a needle to enter." Waka said as he vanished.

Inside, they saw Rao who was reading sermons. Seeing her move made Issun blush. "So Amaterasu, will you help me get the fox rods back, but I need my prayer slips first." Rao said as Byron had them in his mouth already. "My Prayer slips, thank you, I think the fox rods were on the sunken ship." Rao said.

"Well I can't say no to a pretty face, but if my bosses says no..." Issun said.

"We'll help." Ammy said.

"Bummer, the boss has... Wait, what Ammy?" Issun said.

"Go to the moon turret and I'll see you when the water in the ship recedes." Rao said.

As Ammy jumped on the moon turret, summon the moon and Entered the ship, they saw rao waiting, and she jumped on Ammy's back. "Use your brush to guide the slips, Amaterasu." Rao said as she dispelled the curse.

As Ammy, Byron and Rao was able to make it to treasure hold of the ship after taking care of some demons, they open the chest as a Mallet came out.

"A lucky mallet, it's a rare find, it can grow and shrink people and animals, the object i seek is not on board. Daybreak is so near." Rao said as they all leave the ship.

"As the water filled the ship, Ammy and byron was swimming slow to share as Rao felt ripples in water.

"Can you go faster, these waters are sounding with emergency!" Rao said

"Oh you have to go, well go no one is looking..." Issun said to Rao

"No, I mean the Water dragon is somewhere close!" Rao said and on cue the Water Dragon rampaged as Rao hopped back to shore as Ammy and Byron swam back fast avoiding the dragon.

"Hey that mallet is running follow it, you two!" Issun said as they followed it from the coast all the way to the Emperor's palace.

"Got you now! Wait a minute, I understand, you want to shrink the two here, well the fog is coming from the palace." Issun said.


	15. Blight and Kaguya's Farewell

**Chapter 14- Blight and Kaguya's decision.**_As Ammy, Byron and Issun followed the Lucky mallet back to hole where the green mist that was plauging the City was leaking out of. So Issun used the lucky mallet on Ammy and Byron to shrink them and they made it inside the Emperor's palace._

"Ah hahaha, now you both know what I have to deal with on a daily basis!" someone said as Ammy and Byron looked at before growling at him.

"What has got into, you forget what I look like?! I'll tell you once, I'm Issun, the wandering artist!" Issun said as he sliced a leaf with his sword as Ammy and Byron was able to see him in full size.

"Now, to see what we can do. The fog was spiraling from here, so I think there is evil at play here." Byron said as he looked.

"At least we opened the left path now, the blocking spider isn't going to be nice this time." Ammy said as she leaded them to the holding cell above them as they heard a girl crying.

"Huh? Who's there?" She said.

"I'm Issun, and this is Ammy and Byron. What is a cutie like you doing in a cell like that?!" Issun said.

"I was selling my grandfather's bambooware in the city, until the emperor asked me to see him, next thing I know, I was put in here for false charges, my grandfather is worried about me." She said.

"Is your grandpa, Mr. Bamboo? And Turn around so we can see your face!" Issun said as the girl turned around for them to see.

"My name is Kaguya." Kaguya said.

"Wow, Mr. Bamboo has a cute granddaughter!" Issun said, blushing red at Kaguya.

"I saw a treasure in the garden, so it's worth checking it out." Kaguya said as she watched them head for the treasure in the garden.

"Huh, this mist is different from the one outside, and it's kinda of relaxing, how could the emperor hog something like this, we have to rake him over the coals for imprisoning Kaguya." Issun said as Ammy cut the rope holding the flask.

"This flask is familiar..." Ammy said as she, Issun, and Byron watlzed inside the flask.

"The mist is most strong in here! It feels like a nap and calm. Let's blow it to the outside!" Issun said as Ammy and Byron used Galestorm to blow the tranquil mist outside.

"Wow! You both are getting good at that one, Almost too good..., Huh, a constellation here?!" Issun said.

As the constellation appeared it was a sheep this time, so as Ammy and Byron fill in the stars, the constellation came to life as a drunk sheep brayed before falling down hard, making Ammy and the others confused as four imp sitars were about to attack the sheep as it drink from it's flask and it slowed time down as her body took the hits, except for the head as she fell again in drunken stupor, making the others sweat.

"Ah Amaterasu,mother of all and origin of good, and Byron, son of stars. I have been sealed away in the flask by a evil force, but your kind hearts have awaken me, I Kasugami, will lend my power once more, may the mist spread like morning dew!" Kasugami said, as she condensed and melded into Ammy and Byron giving the 10th power.

"Kasugami, her specialty is slowing the time down to slow enemies with her veil of mist." Issun said as Ammy used Veil of Mist on the Blocking Spiders getting everyone through with ease.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Ammy, Issun and Byron?" Kaguya said.

"Yes, and now to find the truth of the green mist! Well get you out soon, Kaguya." Issun said as the headed to the emperor's room, and as they were on the rafters leading to the emperor's head.

"The fog is coming from the emperor, and it's coming from inside of him." Issun said.

"Leap before you think!" Issun said as they jumped in the emperor, and saw that the mist is originating from the stomach. "We can use this to make the windbag sneeze, but first the mist has to go." Issun said as they leaped in the bowels of the emperor, noticing a gold sword in the middle of the battlefield.

"What an Antique Sword!" Issun said.

"Ammy, that sword is cursed!" Byron said.

"He's coming.., the mist, no the spirit of the sword." Ammy said as samurai armor appeared and picked up the sword as the green mist consolidate into a body.

"White and Gray wolves, why do you come to stop my illness from spreading, I'm not going to allow you to do anything else. We're in the emperor's body, anything you do can hurt him, I Blight, will not yield to you!" Blight said as he strikes fast as no one saw.

"He's the green mist itself!" Byron said as he dodge it.

"Veil of mist and strikes!" Ammy said as she use Veil of Mist slowing Blight down as they was able to Knock goldnail out of Blight.

"No, my power!" Blight said as his body was motionless and the sword moving on it's own stuck in the battlefield.

"Destroy the Sword!" Issun said as all three striked the sword breaking it to pieces.

"My Dark Lady, I have failed you..." Blight said as he his body disappeared.

_Blight, a curse and illness made from the bloodsoaked sword Goldnail was stopped by Amaterasu and Issun, As the mist cleared up, a cloud of black smoke left the remains of the sword, slowly it rised and shot to the sky is hurry as if to meet a friend._"Let's Wake up the Emperor, Ammy!" Issun said as bounce all around the emperor's stomach, Making the Emperor get up and to the Cells.

"The Emperor?! But that means, oh no it's all my fault, Issun, Ammy, and Byron..." Kaguya said in tears.

"I'll forgive you, if you make me 200 rice balls!" Issun said from the Emperor's mouth.

"You all survived! Plus it is clear as day now." Kaguya said in shock and relief.

"Now let me get that door unlocked..." Issun said as he controlled the emperor's movements, unlocking the cage for Kaguya.

"Thank you, I'll see you out in the aristocratic quarter." Kaguya said.

"Now to get out of his body, Coochie-Coochie-Coo!" Issun said as Ammy and Byron tickled the emperor's mouth, making him sneeze as Ammy and Byron return to full size, prompting a Victory howl.

"I remember going to bed after the illness, but I had a strange dream about you, and you two wolves being here puts my mind at ease. I hope Queen Himiko forgives me for my absence!" The emperor said as he had treasure to trade.

"754 Demon fangs! We'll take the gold ink pot, the wood mat, and the Flask with the X." Issun said as he traded half of the demon fangs.

As they left the palace, they saw Kaguya, as she was focused on something else. "I can't go back to the village, something is calling to me, buried beneath a grove of bamboo. I must go to Sasa Sanctuary!" Kaguya said, running off to the sanctuary.

"Follow her Ammy and Byron, use the Mermaid Coin to get to Sasa Sanctuary fast!" Issun said as Ammy and Byron used to travel fast to Sasa Sanctuary, entering the bathouse as they head to the grove, Seeing Mr. Bamboo and Kaguya.

"Oh Grandfather, I am sorry I didn't return to you, those new wrinkles are so worrisome." Kaguya said to Mr. Bamboo.

"Kaguya, I'm just glad you were able to be free, now we can go and make more Bamboo ware." Mr. Bamboo said as he hugged his Granddaughter.

"I can't." Kaguya said.

"What?!" Mr. Bamboo said in shock.

"Something has called me here. I must uncover the connection between me and this sanctuary!" Kaguya said as a hole in the ground appear.

"Kaguya, Wait!" Mr. Bamboo said.

As Kaguya jumped in the hole, Ammy and Byron follow her, and as she found the source, Ammy digged like no tomorrow, revealing a large metal bamboo ship.

"This is what was calling me." Kaguya said.

"I knew this was going to happen. One day, many years ago I was collecting bamboo when this metal bamboo appeared, I saw a child roll out and was near death, so my late wife and I nursed you back to health and raised like our granddaughter. I just never thought it would be soon." Mr. Bamboo said.

"Amaterasu, you and Byron take this, it was in the ship. It'll help you with meeting the Queen." Kaguya said as she hugged her grandfather for the last time. As she board the bamboo ship, it launched to the heavens as Mr. Bamboo shed a tear as he saw his granddaughters farewell.


	16. Himiko's prayers

**Chapter 15- Himiko's answers.**_As Ammy, Issun, and Byron ran from Sasa back to Sei-an in a hurry and with a fire tablet, they used the Veil of the mist on the diligent guards as they headed to the inside of the palace, seeing the Handmaiden._

"Ah, Amaterasu and Byron, Queen Himiko is expecting you, hopefully you can survive a sea of fire for her?" The Handmaiden said.

So Ammy and Byron took the elevator to the hallway leading up to the throne room, as they swam through the lake of fire with ease, entering the throne room as they saw Himiko behind a curtain.

"Ah, Amaterasu, Issun, and Byron. I have been waiting for you." Himiko said not facing them.

"Waiting for us?! You have been in here as the fog was hurting the people, and that Water Dragon was rampaging needs to be on a leash!" Issun said.

"My people, my poor people..." Himiko said as she weeped. "Issun, your words are harsh, it was not right for me to hide from you, I shall lift the curtains for you to see." Himiko said as the curtains raised, as she turned around to look at them as her beauty was unrivaled causing Issun to faint.

"Amaterasu, will you listen to what I have to say?" Himiko said.

"Of Course, you mean no harm." Ammy said.

"Using my holy powers and the crystal ball, I was keeping track of the demons Fortress of Oni Island, and it disappears every sunset, relocating to a new position each day. The Water dragon is our only hope." Himiko said.

"The water dragon, that thing is still rampaging!" Issun said.

"The dragonians are in charge of the dragon, and Otohime might help us, so will you please help?" Himiko said.

"Well i can't say no to a cute girl, but if my boss says no, there is nothing I can do.." Issun said.

"We'll help you!" Ammy said.

"Bummer, well the boss has spoken.., Huh, what was that, Ammy?!" Issun said in Shock.

"Oh thank you, Amaterasu! You are benevolent!" Himiko said, giving them a border Key.

So as Ammy, Byron and Issun head to the border gate leading up to the North Ryoshima Coast, the guards let them through as they saw Waka again.

"Ah, Amaterasu, you were busy with the city, this used to be one big curse zone, but yours truly pulled off one of those Great Divine Interventions!" Waka said.

"Get lost!" Issun said.

"My bouncing friend, you are a wandering artist are you not? May I look at your art, pretty please?" Waka said

"Can it!!!" Issun said, getting mad

"No need to get hot under the collar, I don't think you are someone who could not paint if his life depended on it? And I heard from a old man that his grandson took his painting and left, know anything about that?" Waka said.

"Get out of here, you half-baked prophet!" Issun said as he was really pissed.

"Seems i struck a raw nerve. No prophecy this time, Au revoir!" Waka said as he vanished.

"Grr.." Issun said steaming mad.

"Hey, what are those kids doing to that guy?" Byron said as he looked at the bullies hitting the guy.

"Where is porca, yeah where is he, yeah where?!" The bullies said.

"It's Orca, not porca! And he a missionary of the Dragon palace.

"Let's go do something else." The bullies said, leaving the kid alone.

"I must have dozed off, I do that alot on the beach, I'm Urashima. Orca usually arrives in the morning light." Urashima said.

So Ammy used Sunrise as it was Morning again, but this time a big fish swim up to port.

"Orca, you came back to bring me to the dragon palace!" Urashima said as he jumped, but orca swatted him away in the Ocean.

"I'm Orca, I'm the missionary of the dragon palace, I can outswim anyone even that dumb Water dragon." Orca said.

"Take us to the dragon palace!" Issun said.

"I'm afraid i can't do that yet, not until the final decree of Otohime is finished, the whirlpool leading up to the palace is sealed , restoring the galaxy linked to whirlpool is the decree." Orca said.

"I hear meowing from that Island with the tower" Issun said.

As they got to the base of the Tower, they noticed that the symbol of walls is alit. "That's the mark of Catwalk, looks like it wants you both to climb up the tower." Issun said, as Ammy and Byron was climbing up the tower, all the way to the top, as they saw a lone cat, mewling, so they fed it, and it fell asleep, but the starlight is visible up here as a constellation appear looking like a house, as Soon as they filled it in it was cat on a wall appear, meowing as it grabbed Issun, Ammy saw it playing with issun like a toy as it And ammy was playing together.

"Ah, Amaterasu, origin of all and mother of good, and Byron, son of stars. I watched the land of the mortals below from the tower, but I was stuck here until your return, I, Kabegami, god of walls will help you climb up again in this time of need!" Kabegami said as she melded into Ammy and Byron.

"Hey, I'm not a play toy! Kabegami, god of walls, allow her to use catwalk, try it from the kabegami statues!" Issun said as Ammy made catwalk appear, climbing up with ease.

"This is good for hard to access areas! Like the cape overlooking the sea." Issun said.

"So after Ammy and the others got down, it was a sunset, so they climb up to Watcher's Cape, and saw the skygazer as night falls.

"Back then the Whirlpool galaxy shone over the sea, but the time has passed, but the truth of shooting stars remain." The stargazer said, as ammy left a shooting star for him to see.

"A shooting Star! I wish for the whirlpool Galaxy to appear beautifully like it was in the past!" he said as his wish came true the galaxy was visible again, so Ammy and byron used Galestorm to make it rotate faster and faster, and it did the trick, the path to the Dragon palace was open, so they took orca and headed in the Whirlpool to the Dragon palace.

"So this is the Dragon palace, and we're breathing underwater?" Issun said.

"Halt, what business do you have with the Dragon palace?!" One of the mermaid guards asked.

"We're here to see the Queen, Himiko sent us." Issun said.

"Himiko, ruler of Sei-an? Then come on in and to the royal chambers." The other mermaid guard said as the palace doors unlocked for them.

As Ammy and the others took the elevator to the Dragonian throne room, They saw otohime waiting for them.

"Ah Great Amaterasu, and Byron. I have been expecting you. As himiko said, the only way to Oni island is the water dragon, and the reason the Water dragon is rampaging is because he swallowed the tool of the dark lord. He's normally peaceful and happy, and we worship him as our deity. I need you to recover the Dragon Orb from him will you help us?" Otohime said.

"Well, i can't say no to a Queen, but if the boss says no, it's out of my hands..." Issun said.

"Ok, we will help you, Otohime." Ammy said.

"Bummer, Well the boss has spoken..., But Ammy!!" Issun said shocked again on the yes answer.

"Thank you both, use the shell amulet to access the other parts of the palace, you will find the water dragon, in his garden." Otohime said.

"The Water dragon lives here, hope it is asleep..." Issun said.

After Restoring the Mermaid spring and getting the ability to travel without mermaid coins, Ammy and the others head to the Garden of the water dragon.

"Oh, he's sleeping, i guess we have to jump in this Time, but know that we're full size and it's different from an emperor's body." Issun said, As Ammy and Byron jumped in the dragon's mouth.


	17. Ninetales revealed

**Chapter 16- Rao's deceit.**_As Ammy, Byron and Issun, journey in the water dragon, the inside was totally different from the outside, as if was Tranquil. So Ammy and the others head to where the Dragon orb is._"Hey, that's the dragon orb Otohime needs back." Issun said.

"Looks like all this fleshy mass is holding it in place." Byron said.

"Let's look for something to get it loose." Ammy said as she looked at the stomach of the dragon.

"That mass is barely holding, I don't know what will happen..." Issun said as Ammy and Byron use waterspout on the acid, blowing the cover off.

"That stuff is not good to swim in.." Issun said as Ammy and Byron made a bridge of water lillies to the platform, then used the acid to dislodged the orb, Which then absorb and dissolve the acid.

"The dragon orb! Now we can...Wait this fire is odd, Foxfire!" Issun said as fox spirits surrounded Ammy and Byron, but as a team they took care of them and the Fox rods appears.

"Bamboo rods, Hey, this is the fox rods the busty babe wants to help himiko's quest!" Issun said, as the inside shook.

"The place is falling, let's get out of here!" Issun said as Ammy and them escape from the inside of the dragon, but as they got out, they saw the water dragon descending to the depths. "It's dead..., without it, Himiko won't be able to find the exact location of oni island and to break the barrier..." Issun said as Ammy and the others noticed a shine as it came closer to them.

"Ah Amaterasu, mother of all that is good. And Byron, son of stars. I do not have much time to speak." the person said.

"Wait, who are you?!" Issun said.

"I am Wada, twenty-seventh king of the Dragonians, and the water dragon. My kingdom was under attack by the dark lord and her forces, so in order to protect my people, I swallow the Dark instrument to weaken her." Wada said.

"Dark Instrument, you mean this?" Issun said, pulling the fox rods out.

"Yes, the fox rods, even now the monsters are doing everything to locate them. Give the dragon orb to my wife, Otohime, it'll bring peace to my people, alas my end is nigh, knowing the fox rods are safe, and for the souls i slained in my madness, I hope they rest in peace in the deep shores the people of Ryoshima coast love so much." Wada said with his last breath, falling in the depths below.

"Amaterasu, I heard that the Water dragon has stopped attacking the people." Rao said.

"We know.., but we got these you were looking for!" Issun said, pulling the fox rods out.

"The Fox Rods, with these my holy powers will be able to pinpoint Oni Island." Rao said as she ran off to Queen Himiko.

As Ammy and the other's got in the throne room, Otohime was waiting for them.

"So did you get the Dragon Orb?" Otohime said.

"Yes, but the water dragon died, and he said for you to have the orb." Issun said.

"Yes, my husband was the water dragon, but he protected me and my people from harm." Otohime said as the orb shined showing something.

"Help me, please!" Real Rao said in the vision.

"You have no place to run, your body will be perfect for me to infiltrate Sei-an, no one will breach my fortress!" an evil figure said as it's nine tails swayed.

"Busty babe, Rao? We saw her a minute ago." Issun said.

"Rao? The Queen's high priestess? She took the fox rods, she's in danger" Otohime said.

As Ammy and the other's head to Ankoku Temple, they saw the spirit of the real Rao, leading them to a secret passage to Sei-an Palace. And noticed that the Handmaiden was hurt.

"Not..Rao.., Queen Himiko..." The handmaiden said as she passed out.

Ammy and the others, head to the throne room, and to their shock, a bloodsoak crystal ball, and Himiko dead.

"She's dead. Himiko's dead." Issun said.

"It was scary, a monster the size of this room came and attack the queen." Rao said.

"Ammy why are you looking at Rao, himiko's dead, don't that makes you sad?" Issun said.

"I'm scared now, I'm scared." Rao said

"Liar, you are not the real Rao!!" Ammy said as she snarled at Rao.

"Amaterasu, what has got into you, don't tell me you are under the dark Lord's influence?!" Rao said.

"She's lying, and I believe Ammy." Byron said.

"Where is the busty babe we know and love?!" Issun said.

Rao was doing a prayer as Ammy attack her, but Rao knocked her back.

"Hehehe, you foolish cur, Amaterasu, you gave me the power to get my strength back!" Evil Rao said as she had the fox rods as she shrunk the crystal ball and swallow it, prompting Ammy and Byron to kick her butt hard, and after that, Evil Rao spat the crystal ball out.

"Get fox-face Ammy!" Issun said as Ammy was planning the final blow.

"Now I will use my true powers!" Ninetales said as she shed her Rao disguise, but wasn't able to move in the throne room. "The size of this room saved you, but next time we meet it'll be on my home, and for added measure..." Ninetales said picking up Byron.

"Byron!" Ammy said in fear and horror.

"Your mate is coming with me, I won't hurt him much.." Ninetales laughs as she vanished with Byron in her tails.

_As Ninetales took Byron away from Amaterasu, Ammy and Issun were mourning the loss of Queen Himiko, with no way to find Oni Island and Break the barrier, hope was lost. But Himiko appeared in the crystal ball, using her life energy to pinpoint the exact location of the Island, It would be at Watchers Cape, but the sun was setting and the island would not appear after that, the crystal broke and with it, Himiko's spirit ascended paying the price for using the crystal._

"Ammy, Byron and you share a link with the brushes. He'll be fine, but we need to get to Watcher's cape now!" Issun said as they head to watchers cape in time.


	18. Ninetales reveals her master

**Chapter 17- Oni island and lightning.**_As Ammy met up with Otohime on watcher's cape, She told them that Himiko's prayers were not in vain, and told them that the Water dragon can be reborn as she said a prayer to the dragon orb, Transforming into the water dragon as she made herself a bridge to oni island, breaking a hole in the barrier._"Now Amaterasu, go and stop the dark lord! And find your friend!" Otohime growled.

"Don't have second thoughts, like going to the bathroom, Ammy, Byron is in trouble." Issun said.

"Hang on, Byron we're on our way!" Ammy said as she made it to the island, resolved to find Byron and stop Ninetales.

_Elsewhere.._

"Where am I? Ammy, Issun?!" Byron said as he took note of his surroundings, he was in a master bedroom, tied to the wall, and he noticed he was in Anthro wolf form, before hearing an evil laughter.

"My Quarters, and Interrogation room." Said a seven-foot tall fox with nine tails, as she put her mask on, revealing to be Ninetales in a small Anthro form.

"Ninetales?! Why are you doing this?" Byron screamed in anger, growling mad.

"Heh, why? Well, it'll be a While before Ammy meets me on the roof for the Battle." Ninetales said as she kicked Byron in between the legs, torturing him.

"Owwwwww!!!" Byron howled in pain.

"Now for the fun part..." Ninetales said taking her mask off as she walked really close up to Byron, smirking evily.

"No, no, no!!!!!" Byron screamed in horror, as Ninetales was unleashing true fear to him, as his yells echo around the island.

_Back to Ammy and Issun_

"That was Byron, Ammy, I can hear his screams!" Issun said as Ammy was near the tiger statue. "This statue look ferocious, but it is missing something on the bow, the crucial element of every art." Issun said as Ammy used her rejuvenation on the arrow. As it was soaring through the air, it hit the clouds making a constellation appear. So Ammy filled the stars out and the constellation came to life shooting lightning bolts at Ammy as the tiger roared loud.

"Ah, Amaterasu, mother of that is good and origin of all, I was sealed away by this islands inhabitants for years, if my power is needed for the world, so be it, may my power be used to zap our foes! I, Gekigami, god of thunder, shall lend my power to you!" Gekigami said as he melded to Ammy giving her the power of lightning.

"The 12th Brush technique! Only one left. But this is no time to beat the bush, let's get to the top!" Issun said as Ammy traverse the labyrinth of terror, heading to find Ninetales and Byron.

_Elsewhere on Oni Island on the roof._

"That was Satisfying, thanks for the little pick me up, but I'm still using you to lure Amaterasu out as bait." Ninetales said, putting her mask back on as she untied Byron, carrying him in her tails as she headed to roof, placing Byron's unconscious body in the center of the platform. "Now for the battle to start." Ninetales said as she hopped in the sky turning into a constellation perfectly waiting for Amaterasu.

_At the roof._

"That fox wench is going to pay for harming himiko, where is she?!" Issun said, riled for a fight.

"Byron!" Ammy said running to him as Byron was back in wolf form, markings and tools intact.

"He's coming to.." Issun said.

"Ammy, Issun. She's up there behind the clouds." Byron said tired and weak from Ninetales interrogation.

"A constellation, here in an evil place?" Issun said as Ammy filled the stars in, but the ominous gong sounds as Ninetales transported everyone to a fighting dimension, Appearing in her fighting state.

"Foolish Wolf, by order of Yami, Ruler of the darkness, I have been made Ruler of Ryoshima coast!" Ninetales decreed.

"Unlike your false gods I have unlimited power!" Ninetales said.

"Yami, Land of darkness? I didn't give you my permission to rule the coast." Issun said.

"Enough, you cur! This ends now!" Ninetales said as she was on the offensive, not before holding her sword in the air.

"Ammy, use thunderstorm on her blade!" Issun said as Ammy used the lightning to separate Ninetales, allowing Ammy to kill the representations of her tails as the force broke the dimension and knocked her mask off.

"You..wont..stop me!" Ninetales said panting hard as she was reduced to her ordinary fox state, but was defeated by Ammy.

"Urgh, At least I won't go empty handed..." Ninetales said as she died, beaten by Ammy.

_As the battle was over, Ninetales was beaten as all that was left of her was a tired old fox, and like before her black smoke was flying to meet With Blight, twisting and turning they headed to rendezvous with some friends in the extreme north, and like a funerary offering, oni island burst into flowers, as otohime, having done her deed return to the Dragon palace, Himiko was avenged._

_As Issun sat on Ammy's head, he knew that the journey would end after the final brush technique would be found as he had unease in his heart._

"A victory howl, Ammy! This is a big win." Issun said as Ammy Howled loudly.

"Ah ma cherie, at last ryoshima is at peace." Waka said.

"Can it you halfwit!" Issun said.

"My word, your anger is enough to make it storm, the sound is coming from Shinshu Field. A quick prophecy: A shocking zap and it opens! Phew, felt good to get that off my chest! I'll mark it on your map." Waka said, vanishing.

"Before we go, I bought this swimwear for Ammy, so it'll be safe in her pouch." Byron said as he was recovering full strength.

"To Shinshu, and to the North!" Ammy said as they head to shinshu field.


	19. Kamui blizzard problem

**Chapter 18- It's cold out here!**

As Ammy, Byron, and Issun climbed up on the cliff in Shinshu Field, they noticed the black clouds of Ninetales and Blight moving forward, and Byron who also has thunderstorm, used it on the lightning to direct it to the spike jutting out, and on impact, it rotated as a cold wind was coming from a Tunnel.

"Careful, Ammy. Who knows what will happen on the other side of the tunnel, let's go." Issun said.

So as Ammy and the others walked through the tunnel and made it to the other side, They saw Kamui struck with curse zone and a blizzard, a double date of danger.

"Geez, I know Kamui is cold, but it's never been this bad! I'm going to hunker down in your fur, Ammy" Issun said.

"The blizzard is too much right now, the curse zone and sapling will have to wait until the weather eases!" Byron said.

"Shelter is close by, come on!" Ammy said.

So as they made it inside of the shelter, they noticed a man in a animal mask, as he raised his sword threatening them as the blizzard eases up, as they fought outside, during the battle the man change into a wolf, and after the battle, he changed back to his human form.

"You fight well, Wolves. I don't think you're ordinary wolves either." The man said pointing his blade at them.

"I want to know why you have that Sword!" Issun said.

"You have a Poncle, wait that voice, Issun! I heard you ran from home a year ago, what changed your mind?" Oki said.

"None of your business, Oki. Why do you have the sacred sword Kutone? The village elder tan my hide for looking at it!" Issun said.

"Because the Time has come to unlock it's power, so I slay demons for it to glow silver." Oki said as he left, venturing to slay demons.

"Oh look it the wolves, you show up everywhere I go, have a apple and relax." Yoichi said as Ammy used her brush on the lightning, making the electric as it blow the rock away surrounding the Sapling. "First fire, then water, now lightning? It must be a sign of the gods for me to live and die with my arrows, if we meet again, let's share some apples together sometime!" Yoichi said as he runs again.

"Apple dude, we would not get far without you." Issun said as Byron used bloom on the Sapling, lifting the curse from Kamui, and they decided to go to Wepkeer to see the elder, but Samickle won't let anyone pass.

"Let's go, guys. Samickle is not going to let us see the elder." Issun said as they made it to the exit only to be stop by a female dog.

"Issun, i thought that was you! Come to my place you three." She said as he she leads them to her hut, changing to a human girl.

"Kai, you have sure grown!" Issun said.

"Thanks, the Oina are in peril, ever since the Twin demons had returned, and Oki being irresponsible at a time like this, Samickle had to keep people from seeing the elder. But after the sword was taken, Lika went missing." Kai said

"Lika, as your..?" Issun said.

"Yes, my little sister, the other oina saw her went into Yoshpet, but didn't come out." Kai said as they heard a howl. "That's Kemu's howl! He's summoning you Issun, Shiranui and Tsukimaru, go to him." Kai said as they saw Samickle in a fouler mood.

"The elder wishes for you three." Samickle said.

"About time, Snaggletooth!" Issun said as Samickle change into his beast state.

As they got inside, Kemu was lying on the ground. "This is old man Kemu, but by the look of things I say he hit the bucket!" Issun said as Kemu stand straight up asleep.

"Who's that bad-mouthing me, seems there's hides to be Tanned!" Kemu said in his sleep, attacking Ammy and Byron until they headbutt him Awake.

"Snooze-a-lot tans hides in his sleep too?!" Issun said.

"That irritating voice, if it isn't little Issun! And the white and gray wolves, i recognize them, Shiranui and Tsukimaru!" Kemu said.

"No, these are.." Issun said.

"I know the great heroes as I see them! Now listen, the prayer i do, the Volcanic incantation, is always used for our twin volcanoes, Ezofuji. I don't have the power any more, but Lika does, and she's missing! Go see Tuskle and she'll give you the crest to enter Yoshpet. Those twin demons are behind the blizzard, but a greater problem is the upcoming Eclipse!" Kemu said.

So as Ammy and the others make it to Tuskle's next to the Wawku shrine.

"You know about the legend of the Ark of Yamato?" Tuskle said to them

"My Grandpa told me that story, long, long ago, A metal ark crashed into the lake, it was told that the celestials were killed on the ark, and the world's demons came from it." Issun said.

"Yes, but now it's calling them back, for some reason, but you need to get to Yoshpet to find lika, but time is against for the day of darkness will soon begin." Tuskle said.

"The Day of Darkness will freeze us if Lika is not found to do the volcanic incantation, all of kamui will freeze solid." Tuskle said warning them of the timeframe.

As Ammy and the others got back to Kai, she noticed the Oina crest in Ammy's mouth. "With that crest, you can enter Yoshpet! Let me help you, I'll meet you in the forest. O sea, earth, and heavens give me strength!" Kai said as she changed back to her dog form.

So Ammy and the other's made it to Yoshpet, but saw Waka in there.

"Ah ma cherie, good to see you again. The path I seek is close by!" Waka said.

"I think I know what is going on, you are planning a wolf murder, so you can take Ammy's place in heaven! Judging by the expression, I hit the nail on the head, huh, path to the heavens, more like a path to you know where!" Issun said.

"The path i seek is not a vulgar thing, my bouncing friend, I'm looking for a heavenly Ark, and the frozen lake is clue, no prophecy this time, Adieu!" Waka said as he vanished.


	20. The legend of Nagi and Shiranui

**Chapter 19- The past.**_Ammy, Byron and Issun made to where Kai was, and she said she'll lead them to Ponc'tan the home of the poncles, and to stay close as Yoshpet consumes the lost and confused._

"Stay close to me, you three! This forest is known to confuse beasts, we Oina can resist for a while, but it will mess our senses up afterwards." Kai said as she leaded them through the forest maze of Yoshpet, as they Finally made it to Ponc'tan as Issun notice the lucky mallet was here.

"The lucky mallet, I guess it wants to shrink you both to my size again, but count me out going in the village, my helmet could get ruined in that gloomy place!" Issun said as he saw Kai head back to Wep'Keer, before shrinking Byron and Amaterasu to mini size as the two enter Ponc'tan.

As they entered the village, they saw how wonderful the village was as they met the locals, and a poncle girl named Miya.

"Oh, I'm Miya, we poncles are taught to paint and become missionaries for the gods, so they can be strong from the prayers of the people. You two look like the wolves in the painting of Grandpa Ishaku. Go see him, but the guards need to clarify first" Miya said as Ammy and Byron made their way to Ishaku's

"Halt, who are you, this is the home of Ishaku!" The guard said as he received no answer from the two. "Huh, we normally understand animal, there's something different about you two." The guard said as Ammy and Byron made it to the door, only to be stopped by the other guard.

"Now I remember, you both look like the wolves in the painting of Ishaku's, are you friends of his?" The other guard said as Ammy barked yes.

"Thought so, go on in, but his eyes have got bad over the years." The guard said.

As Ammy and Byron saw Ishaku, they noticed that his sense of smell and hearing was sharp.

"That scent and bark, it couldn't be.., It is, it's you Ammy!" Ishaku said in joy as Ammy was wagging her tail but silent.

"That's the Ammy I Know, ignoring me as usual, I'm no longer the young boy who traveled with you, I became the leader of my village, teaching my wisdom to pass on to. I noticed that you don't have all your powers back and I know you have got weaker since you were asleep 100 years, the people has forgotten about the gods, and you are wondering about the spirit gate, opening it brings misfortune, and can't be open without my sword, Denjimaru! So find anyone to be your 6th celestial envoy." Ishaku said.

"Sounds like you want to tell me something, for the record I have no grandson no more, he ran off with my prized painting, I have Washed my hands of him." Ishaku said as Ammy and Byron left the village, heading out to Issun.

"Well how it go? The Spirit Gate, opening it brings misfortune." Issun said.

"I saw a little oina girl go in the spirit gate, and Issun, you should be a envoy like grandpa" Miya said to him.

"Butt out, I want to live my life carefree, not bound to resolve!, Come Ammy and Byron, I'll lead you to spirit gate!" Issun said as he leads them deeper into Inner Yoshpet.

"The Spirit Gate, no one knows how or when it was made, it takes you to a different place and different time." Issun said as he opened it with Denkomaru, seeing Oki behind them.

"I bet there are more monsters beyond the gate, soon Kutone will glow silver." Oki said as he rushed in.

"He's going to get killed!" Issun said as he, Ammy and Byron was in Kamiki, only difference was a full moon, a fresh planted Sapling and the fearful villager, so they tried to wake up the warrior, and he was Nagi.

"Shiranui? You return to fight and brought a demon with this time, no more, I won't let you Size up sacrifices for orochi." Nagi said as he battle Ammy but was knocked out cold.

"Wait, Nagi, Shiranui, and Orochi..., that means were in the past! I hope our actions didn't mess up the present!" Issun said as he recognized the severity of the situation, as the villagers were calling for Nagi as the White arrow struck nami's house as she told the villagers to stay indoors as she needed to bathe in the lake.

"I have an idea, let Ammy sneak and take Nami's clothes, and then put Nagi in the attire, so it will go like the legend." Issun said as Ammy got sacrificial robe, with 8 purification sake. As they put it on Nagi and Carried him to the Moon cave. "Remember Ammy and Byron, Orochi's here and he's in peak form this time, but Ammy defeated him though at her peak but died too." Issun said, noticing Nagi woke up.

"Huh, what am I wearing?! He said as he was confused, but Orochi on arrival took Nagi, but knew the difference between man and woman as Ammy and Byron made it up the stairs.

"The 8 purification sake is intact, hey that's lika down there!" Issun said as Ammy and Byron saw Orochi's heads again.

"Deities of the Sun and stars, have you come to avenge your people?!" Orochi said as he didn't notice the sake filling the moat as it glowed. After Nagi stabbed the fire head, Ammy got the heads drunk, and the bell destroyed, as the barrier got down, Ammy and Byron knocked out the heads. As Nagi arrived on cue, Ammy summon the moon as Oki was knocked away by orochi earlier, seeing Nagi's sword is golden.

"His sword blazed gold!" Oki said as he was embarrassed.

"Huh, what kind of magic is this, my sword is gold, it must be a sign of the gods!" Nagi said as he striked Orochi's heads, each of them going down as the fire head was left it roared. "Now for the ultimate in Nagi-Style arts, Celestial Cleaver!" Nagi jumped as he sliced Orochi's last head in two as Lika landed on Ammy.

_As Orochi was slain, Issun, Amaterasu and Byron witness the legend come true to their eyes, and the legend of Nagi and shiranui was born, Oki was embarrassed by the sight of Tsukuyomi, and sulked away and out of the past, heading to the present._

"Hahaha, I slain the dreaded Orochi!" Nagi said as he celebrated.

"Yeah, we know." Issun said as the cave shook, seeing a boulder about to crush Nagi. "Watch out!" Issun said as someone saved Nagi as a bright corona was pushing the boulder out.

"Ammy?! Byron?!" Issun said as he noticed the two ethereal wolves.

"Shiranui, Tsukimaru! You both save me?!" Nagi said as Shiranui removed the boulder with ease succumbing to her injuries as a poncle bounce to them.

"You have to return to your time, now, go!" Young Ishaku said as Issun was in shock.

"Grandpa.." Issun said as the cave was sealing away, as Ammy, Byron, Issun and Lika was heading out of the past and back to the present, as the gate closed.

"You know who that was, that Was Shiranui and her mate, but Ammy why didn't you kill orochi earlier, well I know you had your reasons.." Issun said

"Hey Issun. Where are we??" Lika said.

"Lika, we are at the spirit gate. You remember anything?" Issun said.

"I remember two owls inviting me to the forest to play with them, everything is a blur after that." Lika said.

"Ammy, the sun it's waning, the day of darkness is near, you are the sun goddess, what will happen to you, and Kamui will freeze if we don't get Lika to the shrine." Issun said.

"Volcanic incantation, oh you mean the prayer old man Kemu does? I can do that perfectly!" Lika said.

"Let's go to the Shrine!" Issun said as they headed to Wawku shrine as time was not on their side.


	21. Twin demon and board the Ark

**Chapter 19- The blizzards source.**

* * *

_As Ammy, Byron and Issun headed back to Wepkeer, they noticed the blizzard return without warning, but it was not natural, so they headed to the shrine, but was shock to see every villager at the door of the shrine, and the shrine door was open._

"Hey what is everyone doing here?!" Issun said.

"How can Oki be irresponsible, even with the day of darkness coming, Kamui could freeze from the blizzard! Oki was the one who helped samickle and Kemu get away to safety as Oki acted as bait against the demons." Kai said.

"Lika, come with me, you need to do the Volcanic incantation." Tuskle said as she takes her to the pedestal.

"Lechku and Nechku are awake, and it looks like we will have to go inside and stop them." Issun said.

As They entered the shrine, they were able to destroy the defenses and solve the complex puzzle, but as they got to the machine the demons use, they realize an ice horn was being used to cause the blizzard below.

"The handle is froze solid, but this machine is the cause, it's causing the blizzard!, I'll blow the cave open." Byron said as he used the Cherry Bomb on the cracked wall.

As ammy used galestorm on the inside to blow the leaves away, she saw the solution to shut the machine off. "Up, Right, Left." Ammy mused as she use inferno on the handle, then used veil of mist and slashed the handle in succession, as the eyes were in the correct position as it shut down. The horn was released and the sky became dark.

"That's it, The 13th and final constellation!" Issun said as it was an ox.

"So, as Ammy and Byron filled the stars out, the constellation spring to life as an ox was charging towards them, but it stopped after missing them, turning around to face them.

"Ah, Amaterasu, mother of all that is good and origin of All, and Byron son of the stars. I hid away in this shrine but was captured by evil and my power was used to freeze the land. I, Itegami, like a snow flurry will lend my power to you to freeze our enemies to Absolute zero, I am the last of the brush techniques you sought." Itegami said.

"Itegami, god of Ice, you know what this means, you have all your powers back, Ammy! Whoa, check out Itegami, Ammy!" Issun said.

Itegami raised his horn as he signaled the other brush gods together, as they Granted Ammy and Byron new Divine Instruments to use.

"Lets use the Blizzard to ascend to the Ezo section of the shrine, the burning spiders won't be a problem now." Issun said as they climbed to the top of the shrine, as they saw Nechku waiting for them, but before they fought, a bright Familiar Corona appeared beside Byron and Amaterasu, It was Shiranui and her mate.

"What are they doing here?!" Issun said in shock.

"We come to help you both in this battle., and we're happy to help." Shiranui said as she was getting into fighting stance against Nechku.

"Alright, Lets take this owl down a few pegs?" Tsukimaru said to Byron.

"Gladly!" Byron said.

As the Quartet of wolves began to fight Against the silver demon, they released technique of magnitudes unlike any has been seen as they was able to hurt the silver demon, but Nechku was flying as if to wait for someone.

"He's backing out?, No look!" Issun said as he saw Oki fighting the Gold demon Lechku.

"This time, Kutone will glow silver after taking you both down!" Oki said as the gold demon swatted him off.

"Don't be a fool." Shiranui said to Oki as her words fell on deaf ears. Oki was about to deal the finishing blow as the gold and silver demons used their power to stop time.

"Damn them..." Oki said as he was in the kill zone for Lechku.

"Oki... Can't breathe..." Issun said as everyone was affected by the time freeze, except the demons.

"No, I won't allow him to die!" Shiranui said as her will was strong enough for her to push Oki away, and took the devastating hit herself, but damaged the demons as lechku dropped a gold gear, but the force knocked the two wolves over the edge as Byron and Amaterasu grabbed their past selves to save them but they were weakened by the time freeze, Oki knew he would have to kill the demons, but in his heart, he had to save Ammy and the others, but he noticed that his sword glew silver after he Saved Shrianui and her mate.

"I understand now, Kutone doesn't awaken from selfish desires, it awakens to save those in need." Oki said.

Ammy, picked the gold gear up in her mouth. Walking back to her past self, Shiranui's mate, Byron and Oki.

"What is going on, This wolf's scent and Amaterasu's is the same, even their mates scent's are the same, I can't leave her like this." Oki said as the elevator took them to the door with the gears in it.

"Her poncle is nearby, you'll know him when you see him, Ok?" Issun said as he was confident that his grandpa was close.

"Ok, I'll meet you as soon as he arrives, her mate is keeping her warm though." Oki said.

As Ammy and Byron made it to the elevator after unlocking the new path, they was able to Oki there, and relieved too.

"The Wolves companion showed up and they perked up as everything was going to be fine, Now to stop those demons! O, Earth, sea, wind, and heaven, guide us all in this fight!" Oki said as they all head for the fight.

Upon arrival, Lechku and Nechku were licking their wounds but still able to fight. So Ammy, Byron, And Oki worked together as a team to bring the Lechku down and out, then the same against Nechku.

"Lord Yami.., we failed..." Both owls said as they crashed into each other, exploding as the shrine was purified.

"This calls for a Victory howl, you guys!" Issun said as Ammy and Byron howled in victory.

_As The Shrine was cleansed of evil and the blizzard stopped, Lechku and Nechku were defeated by Oki, Amaterasu and Byron. As they saw Ishaku open a portal to the past, Shiranui smiled at them, as Ishaku's eyes betrays the kind of confidence in going to battle, as Shiranui was heading back to fight orochi, to die as hero as the gate disapeared, but the same black smoke rose from the twin demons remains as they met with Blight and Ninetales, as they entered the ark of Yamato. And to celebrate the long won victory over the demons, the Volcanic incantation was successful as the twin volcanoes erupted, blanketing Kamui in a heat as the villagers wept in joy. Oki noticed Samickle holding his hand out, and he responded by Shaking hands with him. Oki placed the sword back in it's spot as the silver glow was present, but the Ark of Yamato was rising as a hatch open up, revealing a rainbow bridge that connects to the pedestal._

"Looks like we got ninety-nine stray beads now, Ammy." Byron said to her.

"Yeah, we do." Ammy said.

As they go on the bridge, Issun was uneasy. "Ammy, Byron, I don't know what is on ark. Wait, you guys are saying something, Resolve? You have the Resolve to board the ark?!" Issun said to them.

"Yes, I have the Resolve." Ammy said.

"Me too, I have the Resolve to go with Ammy!" Byron said.

"I see..., Guys, don't get killed like you both did a 100 years ago.." Issun said.

As they made it to the hatch door, Issun hoped off.

"Ammy, how long have we been together on the journey, it started in the valley of Sakuya's chest, then we lay the smack down to Orochi, gone into a Emperor's body, took down the Fox-headed wench, and back to my home of Kamui. I said from the beginning that I would steal the 13 Brush techniques, and all are etched into my mind, that's why I can't join you on the ark, you are gods, I'm a sprite, but your journey continues on the ark with Byron, So, Goodbye." Issun said as used bloom in front of her, but Ammy followed him.

"Hold it right there furball! I told you that this is goodbye, can you get it through your thick head, you lump of Fur?!" Issun said as used his sword to push Ammy back to the hatch.

"He's right, Ma cherie. Finally a path to the heavens has been revealed, how long was i waiting for this, 200 years, maybe more.." Waka said.

"Count me out, half-baked, you are not getting me on it." Issun said.

"Afraid to board the sacred ark, are we, if you want to go, then go, no one is going to stop you, Celestial Envoy. You never had a ticket to board and you never will!" Waka said.

"You no good, two-bit, half baked prophet! Maybe I should board this ark, yeah, and then once inside I'll tear it apart! That'll be a good present to you!" Issun said as he tried to board the ark only to knocked away by the barrier.

"I told you, only those with the resolve can board the legendary ark. Outcome is secondary, it's resolve that determine the value of your life, you have met many Resolute people in your journey, Am i right?" Waka said to Issun as the bridge was dissapearing.

"It's about time." Waka said as the bridge disappeared, dropping Issun in the lake.

"Ahhhhh!" Issun screamed as he fell in the lake.

"My little bouncing friend, I have a prophecy for you, listen close this will no doubt come in handy! It takes Two to tango, the bonds of the brush shall intercede." Waka said as he did a short tango with Ammy. "That was not my best, but it was pretty good, right?!" Waka said.

Issun, felt bad about stealing the brush techniques, but he kept the prophecy close to mind.

"Well, we have a date with destiny and we must not keep her waiting." Waka said as he went inside.

Ammy was looking at Issun as the hatch was closing up, as she was missing her friend, at the hatch sealed shut.


	22. The Ark and Yami

**Chapter**** 20- Yamato dark secret**_._

* * *

_As Ammy was upset about Issun leaving her, Byron stayed close to her as he licked her to cheer her up, but they noticed Waka was somewhere else on the ark. The ark was filled with the spirits of evil that they defeated, but noticed the spirit of the celestials bound to the ark._"It's Mother Amaterasu, welcome home to the Ark, we celestials thought the ark would be safe, but we're unaware of the danger on board. I will accept offerings of Demon fangs and money. Not for me, but for the celestial that lost their lives." Marco said.

"Meet the one with the Spirits bound, Ammy, I'll take care of the ones that don't have them." Byron said.

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, you are from our home, the celestial plain, it is you, Okami Amaterasu! Never thought we meet again after all this time! All my waiting in the darkness and cold ice has paid off, we celestial may have lost our physical form, but our souls are with you always, it was heartbreaking after the battle on the celestial plain to see you fell to this land with that monster, we thought the ark would travel us safely , but we were so mistaken as the demons slayed us, except for one man, I want you to give him my thanks." Hakuba said as she ascended away after Ammy, destroyed Crimson Helm again.

Byron came out after taking the spider queen down, noticing paths turn blue when evil exorcised.

"It's you, Okami Amaterasu! Lo and behold, the guardian of our home, the celestial plain, why did such tragedy befall us. The ark was made from the lunar civilization as a rescue boat, enshrined in the celestial plain. Maybe it was our destiny to die from the start, we fled after that monster, Orochi, destroyed our home and the plain, the descended to the mortal world, as if the events were pre-ordained by the moon tribe. I pray that you will watch over us from the heavens and bring peace to the land!" Sado said as he vanished after blight's defeat.

After Byron took down Ninetales and the path blue, he joined with Ammy to face Orochi again, before seeing a celestial up close.

"I have been waiting for you, Okami Amaterasu, my spirit will disappear any moment but I'm glad I was able to meet you again. when you and orochi fell to the land of mortals, you knew the chosen one would put an end to the beast, and waited countless moons until Nagi was born, and sent the monster of the moon to his fate, and over time you send the evil to their doom, I can feel the man of the moon tribe suffering, and he could be in danger!" Azumi said as she disappeared.

After orochi's defeat and the paths purified, Ammy and Byron went to the center of the ship, before Marco passed on to cheer them in their fight.

"Ah, Amaterasu, this brings back memories, don't it? It may be concealed in the dark, but make no mistake, this is the ruler of the dark, Yami!" Waka said as his hat was torn feeling the ark shake.

"So it begins, the Dreaded day of darkness is upon us!" Waka said.

Outside the ark, the eclipse fully covered the sun as the day of darkness began.

Back inside the ark, It got bright as Yami's shroud of darkness, revealed himself to them As Ammy and Byron felt a sharp pain in their bodies.

"Augh, this pain.." Ammy said.

"Feels like something is being torn out!" Byron said.

As their powers were pulled out of them, Yami absorbed them all, as Ammy and Byron were reduce to mortal form.

"Twisted time and space brings forth this phenomenon, and brings darkness so great not even the gods have the power to stop it!" Waka said as he noticed Yami was going to attack them as he took the hit knocking his hat off and disarming pillow talk, revealing his lineage and gold hair.

"Amaterasu, I told you that the only way to stop Orochi was with the help of the chosen one, and you waited to put an end to his evil. I brought the Ark to land of mortals, but I didn't realize the evil on board, killing many celestials as they plagued the land, I may have doomed the world, but it is up to you and your mate to return to the celestial plain and restore order to both!" Waka said as he was unable to fend off the attack for much longer as he was blasted over the edge in the depth of the ark.

Ammy, remembering everything got up as she and Byron decided to get their powers back and fight Yami.

"Knock the layers down and get the powers back, each layer has 3, Ammy." Byron said as he and her was able to get Rejuvenation, Power slash, and Greensprout. The next layer, they was able to get Cherry Bomb, waterspout, and Crescent back, and deal damage to Yami. As Yami changed to his slot form, they was able to hit the yami symbols in succession, getting back Galestorm, Inferno, and Veil of the mist. As Yami made it to his fourth form, they was able to get back Catwalk, Thunderstorm and Blizzard. And was able to take down Yami, or so they thought as Yami was not moving, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Way to go, Ammy, Now give yourself a victory howl" Issun said as he appeared on Ammy's nose as before she let out a victory howl, she saw Issun vanished, and give out a lonely howl instead.

"Ammy.., huh?!" Byron said as he and Ammy were grabbed by Yami's tendrils, as their powers were being destroyed by Yami as he slammed them down, as they reduced to mortal form again as hope was lost.


	23. Restoring the Celestial plain

**Chapter 21- Shiranui and Tsukimaru reborn!**

* * *

_As Ammy and Byron laid on the ground in the control center of the ark, it took byron his strength to stay close to Ammy, but the horror of it all was Yami destroyed the gods, and they saw his final true form an evil hand to smite anything that stands in way. Hope seemed lost to them. Until.._

* * *

"Those furballs, always spacing out, they can't get anything done without me!" Issun's voice carried.

"Sis, where is the sun, where is the doggies we haven't seen in a long time?" Camilla said sobbing.

"I have not seen the doggies either, did my saying no such thing as gods cause this?" Camille said.

"Wow, Snowy and shale I had no idea you were gods! Hayabusa is going to be a nervous wreck if you don't get the sun out!" Mushi said.

"Those dogs have passion, I'll give them that, I'll need to send a big one to reignite that burning passion!" Tama said.

"Who knew those pooches were gods, i should have gave my bamboo ware as offering to the sun and stars!" Mr. bamboo said.

As the small lights filled the ark, it was prayer, and the people were praying to Ammy and Byron.

"Snowy, Shale, I knew you were gods as you helped me with my mill!" Kushi said.

"Who would've have thought those two were actually Shiranui and Tsukimaru reborn!" Mr. orange said.

"My those gods love my cherry cakes, I should offer them to sun and stars every day." Mrs. Orange said.

"There's no way my brothers in arms will lie over for evil, they're gods and i believe in them!" Susano said laughing in pride.

"*chirp*" Jamba said.

"Uh oh, the boss is praying!" The sparrow guards said.

"There's something about your brushwork that touches the heart Issun, and it has gave everyone the power to believe in the gods!" Oki said.

"He did it, I'm proud to call my grandson the 7th celestial envoy!" Ishaku said as he was proud.

"Come one and all to see the great gods Amaterasu and Byron descend from the heavens! I have become your missionary, you two! Issun said, passing his painting of them to everyone in Nippon. "Ammy and Byron were smiling at us a minute ago, but something broken their concentration, without them, clothes won't dry, rice won't grow, plants will wither, and no will have naps, in other words it'll be one huge mess, I'm following my resolve, Ammy and Byron, because the best thing about them is that happy-go-lucky spirit! So everyone, put your hands together and pray, pray for that sun and stars come out!" Issun said as he, along with everyone in Nippon was praying for them.

"Prayers, Ammy. This is the source of our power!" Byron said as he helped her up as the felt the prayers of everyone go into them as The brush gods were restored, and The sun came back outside in full brightness, As Ammy and Byron's markings and Divine instruments were different as they regain their peak power as they howled, using sunrise against Yami, knocking him down as the core was leaking and had cracks, as they fought and attacked Yami with their newfound strength, dealing the final blow.

"No, Nooooooooo!" Yami said as the core shattered, as his machine and him were sucked into itself as he was reduced to nothing.

"Way to go, Ammy and Byron. You know the drill!" Issun said as they howled in victory, defeating Yami once and for all.

As Ammy and Byron turned, they saw Waka alive and well, clapping to them as Yami was no more as they hopped on the vehicle he was driving, as they licked him. "Magnifique, Amaterasu and Byron. The world of Nippon is saved! Yami is no more. Hey that tickles, you are going to lick me to death!" Waka said as he program the destination in the computer, to the celestial plain. "Ark of Yamato, embark!" Waka said as The ark embark on a journey to celestial plains as it soared in the sky.

"Ammy, remember what I said? Once my mind is made up, no use changing it! I'll be your missionary from here on out! You and Byron, have a nice eternal life together!" Issun said as watch the ark going faster and faster.

As the made it to the destination, of the celestial plain, Orochi's damaging curse had only three places untouched by the curse, So Waka, Ammy and Byron took the Saplings to the location and bloomed them, As the beauty of the celestial plain was fully restored to 100%

"Home sweet home!" Ammy said as she was in anthro state like Byron, running around the new flora and fauna of the plains, as the brush gods were busy rebuilding the city of celestials, as she pounced Byron, enjoying their long celebrated victory together.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue- A happy ending.**

* * *

_As the Cities of the Celestial plain were finally rebuilt during the months after Yami's defeat, The celestials reborn, now live in peace. Byron and Amaterasu were announcing their marriage, as it made the people cheer in excitement. The Brush gods were also moved and proud of their mother marrying her mate.__On the autumn season, The ceremony was grand, Waka officiate the wedding as he noticed Byron was nervous._

* * *

"Nervous, mon ettele?" Waka said to Byron.

"Yeah, after all the adventures we had, Married life is a new journey." Byron said as he was waiting for the bride.

"Ma cherie loves you with her heart, and you love her the same way." Waka said before seeing Ammy out in her bridal kimono, Walking to the Gazebo as she stood in front of Byron.

Waka poured the sake for the two, and handed the cups to both groom and bride.

"Amaterasu, do you..? Waka said.

"Yes, I do!" Ammy said

"And Byron do you..?" Waka said.

"Yes, I do." Byron said.

"Intertwine your arms holding the cups and drink from each other's cup, then kiss the bride." Waka said as he saw Ammy and Byron drink each other's cups, and Ammy kissing byron as they were finally married.

"Ammy, I made this from the stray beads we collected, and I think it will look good on you during our Honeymoon." Byron said as he placed the String of Beads around her neck.

"Thank you, Byron." Ammy said as she kissed him.

After the honeymoon, Ammy visited Yomigami to tell him about her symptoms, Yomigami deduced that Ammy was pregnant with pups, and Byron was the father.

As 5 months passed, Byron helped Ammy give birth to three pups. Chibiterasu, had his mom's crimson markings, Jiramasu, had her dad's looks, and Tsukiyomi, named after the sacred sword, had a mix of Ammy and Byron's markings as the proud parents they are.

Chibi went to Nippon, a few weeks later to begin his adventure, Like mother, Like son.

The End.

* * *

**This fanfiction was a worthwhile experience to write, and the memory of me playing the game on many consoles, helped me with finishing it, thank you all for your support!**


End file.
